Public
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Sequel to Discreet.  Anko & Kakashi find that it's hard to live their lives keeping their secret relationship out of the public eye.  Will they succeed?  7th in the Friends series.  M for the obvious.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi again everyone, and welcome to the 7th in the Anko/Kakashi "Friends" series. Has it really been that many? Wow! Anyway, for those of you who are new, please read the past six "episodes" in this order so you know what's going on: "Friends," "Benefits," "Tag," "Hurt," "Deal," and "Discreet." Then come back to this one. This story picks up about one month after "Discreet" ends.

BIG WARNING: We're starting off the story with a lemon in this chapter. Just so you know. Our friends are going to find that it's a bit more difficult to have a "normal" relationship while trying to keep it out of the public eye. And a few of their friends aren't going to make it easy for them. So, after the customary statement, "I don't own Naruto," but I like it an aweful lot, let's begin shall we! Enjoy!

-----

Anko and Kakashi had firmly established their "discreet" relationship. They both had professed their love for each other, after making a "deal" to always wait for the other to come back after their missions and assignments. They'd also promised each other that they wouldn't go and do something stupid like get themselves killed while they were out on their missions. That proved to be a little bit easier said than done, when Anko was almost killed, and Kakashi had to rescue her and bring her back to Konoha. Luckily, they made it back with the help of Sakura, Gai, Shizune, Pakkun, and Asuma. Asuma eventually found out about their "relationship" but was sworn to secrecy, only being allowed to tell Kurenai about it. Both Anko and Kakashi believed that it was a good thing to keep their relationship as discreet as possible. They didn't want the extra attention that being "Konoha's newest couple" would thrust upon them.

At the beginning of their relationship, all they did was spend most of their time together in Anko's apartment, having massive amounts of almost constant sex whenever they were not out on missions, or at work. They even managed to sneak a couple "quickies" at work because, they were masters of stealth. But after about two weeks of sexual acrobatics, they decided that they might like to go on actual dates and do things together like normal couples did. They wanted to go for walks together, (and maybe have sex on a park bench) swing on the swings at the playground, (and maybe have sex on the slide) they wanted to go to dinner together, (and probably play naughty footsie under the table) and they wanted to go to the movies (and do only God knows WHAT in a dark theater). The only problem they had was they didn't want the stares and finger pointing that they knew they'd get. So they started the whole "stealth dating" thing. And Anko in particular – LOVED it.

So far, they had been together for almost a month, and it was only getting better. They had become absolute professionals in the concept of "stealth dating." This was a form of dating they invented so they could go out like "normal" couples, but not be seen in public. It ended up being quite a game for the both of them and Anko absolutely loved it.

Anko found that since she'd been dating Kakashi, she actually liked to be a little bit scared. She found that she was becoming a bit more of an adrenalin junkie, and with Kakashi in her life, she got plenty of that as well as many other things. She loved it when he jumped out of nowhere and surprised her, like the time a while ago when he ambushed her in an alley and they ended up having crazy sex while hanging from a fire escape. One of the things she loved was what he'd do when he came back from missions. He'd appear suddenly like a ghostly apparition, in the corner of her bedroom where he'd watch her sleep until she sensed him and woke up. She also found that Kakashi was a bit of a voyeur, being very content to watch her do just about anything – secretly. He'd confessed to staying outside her bedroom window on occasion just to watch her sleep, read, dress, anything. He was constantly watching her, and she liked being the object of his affection, as well as his newest obsession.

As Anko sat in her apartment after work, she reminisced about the short time they'd been together. She was glad they'd finally become an official couple, albeit a secret couple, and had enhanced their "friends with benefits" relationship. On this particular night, she was in her apartment waiting for Kakashi. He had been out on a short two day mission, and was already home. She knew he was back, because she'd seen him in the village earlier. They didn't communicate in public much, on purpose, so as to not draw attention to them being together, but she knew he would have something in store for her that night. So she quietly waited at home, because it became tradition for him to come and take her on a "stealth date, whenever he came back from his mission. Anko knew he'd come get her that evening, so when she left work, she went home, spruced herself up a bit, put on some of the new underwear he'd bought her under the skirt she wore, and she waited.

Anko took one of her kitchen chairs and positioned it not far from her door, facing it. It was getting late, almost 9:30PM, and she knew it'd happen soon. _Any minute_ she thought. _Be patient Anko. Just wait and see what Kakashi has in store for you tonight._ She sat in her chair, ready to go wherever she was invited to go. She sat and waited.

A few more minutes went by and an envelope was suddenly tucked under her door. _There it is! Now, what are we doing tonight?_ She ran to her peephole, hoping to catch him in the act, but he was already gone. She was never able to catch him red-handed – he was indeed the MASTER of stealth. So after looking out and not seeing him, she bent to pick up the envelope. She opened it carefully, and there was a small piece of paper inside. She unfolded it, and a ticket fell out. All the paper said was, "_I'll be waiting. K"_ Anko picked up the ticket, dashed out the door, and headed to the movie theater that Kakashi would be waiting for her in. She hadn't seen him in two days and was excited that he was back. Their "stealth date" had officially begun.

Anko kept to the shadows. She pulled her jacket collar up high. She swiftly and silently made her way to the movie theater on the far end of town. She knew that not too many people frequented it and there wasn't anything good showing as far as she knew, so there was a good possibility that they'd be alone in the theater. Anko giggled inside because she loved this game, along with all the games they played together. They were like two big kids having the time of their lives, and all the sex they could handle.

Anko made it to the theater in record time. She hung back while a couple purchased tickets at the ticket window. She pulled her collar up higher and waited for them to go in. As soon as they did, she traced the buildings until she got to the ticket window entrance. Then she walked purposefully, never breaking her stride. The attendant looked at her, but all she did was flash her ticket and walk right in. No one attempted to stop her. She walked right to the theater indicated on the ticket and quietly opened the door and snuck inside. She thought, _now the fun begins._

As soon as she was inside the door, she masked her heartbeat, breathing and chakra. It was almost automatic for her, from so many years of training. She stood still and listened in the darkened theater. She tried to find any trace of Kakashi at all, and of course, she found none. The movie hadn't started yet, and the theater was very dark. It was time to hunt down her ninja lover.

Anko slunk into the shadow at the back of the theater. She tried to look through the dim lighting to see if she could find the only thing that would be recognizable on Kakashi – she looked for his hair. There were only two couples in the theater, each sitting on opposite sides of the theater, close to the center aisle. Each couple was talking quietly, giggling at times, but there were no single people. He was hiding from her. She thought _master of stealth; you can't hide from me for long._

Anko got low and made her way around the back right side of the theater, always keeping an eye out for the slightest movement. She saw none as she moved. She eyed the emergency exit corridor that was to the side of the movie screen. She thought _he could be in the shadows there. Let's find out._ She took out a small senbon she had hidden in her hair and tossed it at the shadowy exit. From the sound of the contact it made, it had hit wood, not flesh, so she discarded the idea of Kakashi hiding in the exit doorway. _Tricky bastard _she thought as she continued to slink forward toward the screen.

She passed the couple on the right side of the theatre. She couldn't make out their faces, but they seemed to be quite cozy and cuddly. She thought _I'd like some of that cozy and cuddly if I could only find the guy I want to get cozy and cuddly with! Come ON Kakashi, I like the game, but where the fuck are you?_ She made her way to the emergency exit and snuck into the shadow. She stood up in the shadow so she didn't scare the two couples by just appearing out of nowhere. She decided _I'll let him win this time. Just this once, but next time, his ass is mine._ She walked out of the exit across the front of the theater letting herself be seen. No one would really recognize her from the way she still hid her face behind her coat collar. No one but Kakashi would, if he were there at all.

Anko walked past the couple on the right and thought _maybe I got the wrong theater. It doesn't seem like he's here. I think I might have screwed up._ She started to walk a little quicker, starting to think that she'd indeed gotten the wrong theater in her haste to see Kakashi again. She passed the second couple, but as she did, instantaneously a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the laps, sideways, of the second couple. Anko let out an "EEK," as she fell sideways into the two laps. She screamed in her head, _WHO THE HELL WOULD RISK THEIR LIVES PULLING ME ONTO THEM LIKE THIS?!!!_ And then she heard it, Kakashi giggling. Both of the "couple" was Kakashi, one with a hoodie over his head, and the other was his shadow clone. He giggled, helped her up and said, "About time you got here. And you really should be more careful. Any cretin could have grabbed you and done unspeakable things to you in this dark theater."

She slapped him playfully on the chest as he continued to help her up, while his shadow clone disappeared. "And what if I let said cretin do unspeakable things to me? I couldn't find you after all."

"They'd go on the "must kill list." Plus, you're not allowed to do unspeakable things with cretins."

Anko sat down next to him and said, "That's right, because you're my only cretin." She pulled down his mask, pulled his face to hers and kissed him square on the mouth. "I'm glad you're back. I was beginning to feel lonely. I was about to go out and look for a cretin."

"Not while I'm around. Didn't you miss me, even just a little?"

"Of course I did. You know I did. One question."

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to stay for the movie? If so, what one is it? I just barged right in without even looking at which one it was."

"Sure, let's stay. Going to movies is part of dating you know. You want anything to eat?"

"No. I'm good. I'm just glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too. Back with you."

"Ok, now you're starting to sound like a huge suck-up again."

"Alright I'll quit. Oh, the movie's about to start. Come here and get comfortable." Kakashi reached his right arm out and pulled Anko a little closer to him. She leaned against him and waited for the movie to start. She sat there, propped up against him, savoring his scent, and the slight smell of the aftershave he used when they went on their "stealth dates." He only started using it when they went on these dates together, and he kept using it because he found Anko liked it a lot. One of the reasons she liked it so much was because he did it only for her.

After about 15 minutes of previews for up-coming movies, _Icha Icha Paradise – THE MOVIE_ started rolling on the screen.

Anko said, "Oh no! I get enough of that shit from you reading your damn books all the time. I'm not sitting here watching that!"

Kakashi tried to calm her down, "Come on! Stay here with me. I've wanted to see it. Here, let me convince you. Remember that thing I did with the feathers?"

Anko thought back to a certain sexual dalliance they had that involved very sensitive parts of her body being teased with peacock feathers. She said, "Yeah?"

"Got it from Icha Icha, as well as a lot of other so called techniques that you seem to have liked so far. Watch with me. You might find it interesting. You can tell me what you might like to try. What do ya say? Stay with me."

Anko thought for a moment, _Always the perv, but I am glad he's home and safe. I've heard people tell me that love is all about compromises. I guess this is one I can compromise on, but I won't make it easy on him. Even though I did like that peacock feather thing. . ._ Then Anko had a deviously brilliant idea. She said, "Ok, I'll stay. But I don't think you'll be able to concentrate too much on the movie."

Kakashi watched the screen and said, "Shhhh. It's starting!" His eyes started to glaze over as the opening scenes began with a lovely young girl spreading out a blanket in a field under a tree on a sunny day. She had her own book to read, and had brought a picnic basket with her. She flopped down on her stomach, and crossed her legs behind her, smiling as she opened her book and began to read. What she didn't see as she lay down on her blanket was the dastardly man who was peeking at her from behind the tree. She was oblivious to him as he looked at the way she bounced her legs as she read her book. He began to sneak out from behind the tree when she turned and screamed in surprise at the man. The man sat down on her blanket, reached in her picnic basket and began feeding her grapes with his own mouth!

Anko glanced over at Kakashi, whose eye got quite large as the scene unfolded and she said to herself, _I'll fix him._ Kakashi had begun absently stroking Anko's shoulder as the scene progressed. She snuck a glance at him again, and then turned toward him so she could REALLY look at him, as she dropped her right hand in his lap.

Kakashi immediately sat up straighter. He thought _I'm a dead man. I'm on a stealth date with the woman I love, watching my favorite thing in the world and she's got her hand in my, near my, ON my, ooooohhhhh gaaaawwwddddd . . ."_

Anko saw Kakashi's reaction so she leaned in and nipped his right ear lobe. She whispered, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Hummmeh?"

She licked the sensitive spot just to the right of his earlobe, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nuh, mmmm, ohhhhhhhhh." Kakashi continued to stare at the progressing scene on the screen in front of him, while Anko continued to tease him.

Anko was having a blast. She had Kakashi literally by the balls, and she was about to make him forget all about his sacred Icha Icha movie. Anko turned her hand so her four fingers were pointing down toward the seat Kakashi was sitting on, and she curled her thumb up – making a "C" shape. Then she ever so expertly, slid her four fingers over his obvious bulge, downward between the seat and his testicles, squeezing him slightly as she simultaneously wagged her thumb back and forth over his penis. Then she licked a small trail from his earlobe to the top of his ear, and then traced the inside of his ear with her tongue, never breaking her contact with his "naughty bits." She almost had him; all she had to do was blow . . .

Kakashi's eyes crossed as Anko's breath instantly cooled the saliva trail she'd left inside his ear. The multiple stimuli from the movie screen, her tongue, her breath, and her hand made his mind go blank. He did the only thing he knew to do; he turned and grabbed Anko in an urgent kiss that just about sucked the life out of her. _She asked for it_ he thought as he mauled her in the movie theater seat.

Anko giggled as she was trying to return Kakashi's kiss. _I win after all _she thought as she tried to keep up with him. _Oh shit!_ she thought as he leaned over and tried to climb on top of her in the movie seat. _We can't do this in public! Not here at least! There are other people here!_

Kakashi didn't seem to notice as he pulled the collar away from her neck and started kissing her, almost chewing on her neck. He was in a blind lust and wouldn't be denied. Anko tried to get his attention, by whispering, "HEY! Hey! Can't do this, ooh but that's good, HERE! There are people over there. Let's go back to my place, and, oooh!"

Kakashi didn't stop for a second. Instead he said, "Can't . . . yeah . . . no . . . ohm . . . right here . . ." as he continued to aggressively kiss Anko while he started to pull her coat open and feel her up.

Even though she loved every second, she still had her head about her. She knew they couldn't be doing "that" in the middle of a theater, even if there were only two other people in the place. So she said, "Can you wait until we get home?"

A very quick, "No," and more aggressive kisses were her answer.

Anko thought quickly and realized _the exit! It's REALLY dark there. He won't have to wait at all. _She said, "I know what we can do . . . QUIT that! Get up. Get off me. Listen. Count to ten and follow me." She pushed Kakashi off her and he landed with a thud in the seat next to her, panting and looking at her with a wild look in his eye.

He said, "What? What are you doing?"

She said again, "Wait ten seconds then follow me. You'll see – I promise." She leaned over and brushed her lips against his and then stood up and left him. He put his mask back in place. She said to him, not too quietly so the other couple could hear, "I have to use the restroom honey, will you get me some popcorn while I'm gone?"

Kakashi still didn't know what she was doing, but he played along, and said, "Sure. I'll be right back."

Anko got up and plastered herself against the back wall of the theater again. Kakashi waited ten seconds and then followed her. He saw her slink her way down the wall toward the emergency exit corridor. He thought _she does have a plan for me. God, I'm glad she's mine._ He crouched low and followed her at a slight distance, making sure he didn't attract the attention of the other couple in the theater. Anko made it to the emergency exit corridor and stood in the shadows waiting for him. She watched him creep closer and closer to the shadow where she waited. She debated whether she should remove her underwear or not so they wouldn't have to waste any time. But then she decided _that's his job – he bought them for me for that purpose after all. _She stood back and waited.

Kakashi could barely see where he was going, but he knew where he needed to be. Anko was just ahead in the shadow waiting for him. In her excitement, she stopped masking her chakra, and he could also smell the lust coming off her skin along with the pheromones she was producing that were driving him mad. He knew she wouldn't go out the door and leave without him. He knew she wouldn't leave without having him.

He finally made it across the threshold of the emergency exit, just to find himself pulled violently forward into an excited kiss. He could still hear the wanton moans of the woman on the screen in the Icha Icha movie, and even though it killed him not to watch his favorite novel translated into screen form, he had more important business to attend to. During their fevered kiss, Kakashi did what he loved to do, and reached up under Anko's skirt and tore her underwear to shreds. Then he growled into her neck, "Daddy's home."

Anko grinned as Kakashi continued to maul her in the emergency exit corridor. They fell backward onto the steps leading out. There was no pause, there was no anticipation. There was just raw, unbridled passion between two people who truly loved each other. As Kakashi prepared to enter Anko he asked, "How quiet can you be?"

She said, "What do you mean me? You're the loud one."

"Yeah, but you'll disturb the other people in the theater. I know how you get. You do that low moaning thing . . ."

Breathing heavily, Anko said, "Then make me be quiet." Kakashi's eye opened mischievously as he brought is mouth down on Anko's and entered her at the same time. Both shinobi rocked in a timeless coupling of passion and love, fueled by pent up lust. Nothing would stop them from their mission, which at that instant was complete and quick satisfaction.

Mere minutes later, after much biting, kissing, love bites, and groping, Kakashi burst into Anko, panting and heaving as he did. Anko had held off on purpose, because she wanted to get her lover home where she could enjoy herself more completely, and also where she could do the low moaning thing. She held his head as he finished his orgasm and whispered in his ear, "You owe me one."

Kakashi finished and fell forward on her. After breathing a couple of times he said, "So. Your place or mine?"

Anko said friskily, "Yours!"

"Are you serious? You know I have nothing."

"You have enough."

"But you have more."

Anko said flatly, "Yours."

"Ok. No arguments. Let's go."

Anko was still feeling a bit playful and said, "Don't you want to watch your movie anymore?"

Kakashi said, "I saw it three times when it was first released." Anko launched a playful kick at him in the dark recesses of the emergency exit corridor.

Kakashi produced a small penlight from his pocket and started looking around with it. Anko said, "Quit it! You'll attract attention! What are you doing?"

"Wait. Just a sec . . . ok." He bent and picked up Anko's shredded underwear and put them in his pocket. "We can go now."

"Hold on. Shine it at the door." Kakashi shined the pen light at the door. Anko reached out and plucked the small senbon from the door and put it back in her hair. She said, "Don't ask."

Kakashi said, "Ok. To my place. Are you sure?"

"I've been there before. It's not so bad."

"But you're sure?"

"Listen Hatake, I've just had sex with you in a public movie theater exit corridor. I would definitely like your bed more than stairs in my back."

"Point taken. Let's go." Kakashi took Anko's hand and the left the darkness of the corridor. They walked across the front of the chairs and up the center aisle, hand in hand. They were about to pass the only other couple in the theater when Kakashi suddenly turned and swung at the first shadowy person, who ducked away from his oncoming fist. Kakashi said, "You fucker!"

The other couple began laughing so loud that they drowned out the moaning Icha Icha girl on the screen.

-----

**A/N:** WHEW! Let's start steamy and end this chapter with a cliffy! How'm I doin' so far? Review please!

Next up: The other people in the theater are revealed, and what goes on back at Kakashi's apartment. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! Time for chapter 2. So, ready to find out who the other couple is? You probably already know, so let's get started, shall we? I hope you laugh a little bit at this chapter. Try to see in your head, the four people in the opening conversation, actually having the conversation. That makes it more fun. Sorry this chapter is short, but there'll be more in the next one. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd had no idea, none whatsoever. He had been sitting in the theater waiting for Anko when the other couple had arrived. He must have been too distracted to have noticed. He stood there, while Asuma said, "Hey Anko, can I hear that low moaning thing?" Then Kurenai tried to stifle a sudden laugh.

Anko thought _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Not these two. Fuck. _She said, "Kurenai. Out with the beast again I see?"

Kurenai said, "Yeah, we came to check out the movie, but you two were much more entertaining!" She laughed a bit while Anko turned red and seethed.

Kakashi asked, "So Asshola, I mean Asuma, why are you two lurking around so late?"

Asuma said, "What? Like you two? We came here to see what the big deal about this Icha Icha thing was. But we found you two instead," and he sat back in the seat and laughed at his friend and his friends' girlfriend.

Anko looked at Kakashi. She was all about having a laugh too, but these two were the only people other than Sakura and Pakkun who knew that she and Kakashi were "together." So Asuma and Kurenai were having fun some fun at their expense, but it was kind of unnecessary.

Kakashi must have picked up her vibe because he got very quiet. He looked at Asuma, who suddenly quit laughing as he looked at Kakashi who was about to pull up his headband. Asuma put his hands up and said, "OK ok, I'm sorry! But really you guys. It's been, what, a month now? What's the problem? There's no need to be sneaking around hiding from everyone."

Kakashi said, "Well, what are you doing?"

Asuma said, "That's none of your business. Still, there's no reason you two can't enjoy a normal dating life out in public without all the sneaking around."

Kakashi said, "That's funny, I always see you two together, but never doing dating type things."

Asuma said, "We do them, we just don't advertise it."

Anko interjected, "Yet, everyone just kind of knows about you two."

Asuma said, "That's fine. We never denied it"

Kakashi said to Kurenai as he pointed to Asuma, "I'd deny dating this asshole." Kurenai laughed.

Anko said, "Let's go Kakashi. Let's leave these two to their own devices, because there are a few I need you to attend to."

Asuma said, "See Kakashi, you've joined the club already." Kakashi remembered when he accused Asuma of being totally whipped and Asuma had told him, he was about to be. He thought to himself _I am. I totally am. But I don't care._

Kakashi looked at Asuma sideways and said, "Fuck off dick breath."

Asuma said, "Oh now that's harsh. And besides how would you know what dick breath smells like, eh Kakashi?"

"Being around you too long I guess," Kurenai laughed again, and Anko chuckled herself. Kakashi said, "See you tomorrow, if I don't smell you first."

Asuma made a grab for Kakashi, but he was already on his way out the door, pulling Anko along by the hand. Kakashi looked behind him and saw Kurenai laughing, Asuma scowling, and Anko laughing her head off. He said, "Asuma. That guy can be such a dick."

Anko just laughed harder, and then squeaked out, "Dick breath! Priceless!" She guffawed, she laughed so hard. Kakashi just pulled her in the direction of his apartment, slightly amused himself at his comments.

They arrived at the building that both their apartments were housed in. Their apartments were on opposite ends of the building, and Anko's was one floor above Kakashi's. He asked her, "You sure you want to go to mine tonight?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

"I haven't been there in a while, and I wanted to see it again."

"It's just the same old place. Nothing has changed - much."

Anko picked up on it right away. She stopped him and said, "Much? Nothing has changed much? What do you mean much? What did you do?"

"Not much."

Anko was intently curious. What had Kakashi done to his apartment? He'd been gone for the last two days on a mission, and she hadn't seen the inside of his apartment for about a week. What could he have done in that time that she didn't know about? She was dying to find out.

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment with his key and said, "After you." It was late, and very dark, so Anko flipped on a light, and there, right in front of her, was what was changed in Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi had bought a couch.

Anko stared at the couch, and then looked at him with an excited grin on her face. "You bought a couch! I like it. It's fancy. Looks expensive."

"It wasn't so bad, but it is fancy. Have a seat – check it out."

Anko practically ran to it. It was positioned in front of Kakashi's TV. She sat on it and bounced on it a little saying, "Ooh, springy! Firm, yet soft." She leaned back into it and said, "This is really nice."

"And that's not all it does. It folds out into a bed too. Just in case I have anyone visit from far away that may need a place to sleep."

"I only live down the hall, and I sleep WITH you."

"Listen, I'm trying here. I'm trying to not be so single minded anymore. This way, if that fuck Asuma's apartment ever burns down for some reason, he could stay over, with or without Kurenai. Plus, there are now places for at least three more people to sit."

Anko got up and went to Kakashi and said, "You're changing. Just do me a favor."

Kakashi eyed her as he pulled her toward him and said, "What?"

"Don't change too much. I like you the way you are."

"That's funny."

"What?"

"I thought you loved me."

Anko giggled and said, "That too. Now, what do you say we check out the new couch, because you still owe me one."

"By all means."

Kakashi and Anko then spent the next two hours breaking in the new couch. By the time they were done, neither owed the other anything.

During the night sometime, Anko and Kakashi had moved to his room where they slept off the rest of the night. The alarm went off way too early and woke them both. Anko tried to snuggle into Kakashi more to make the sound stop assaulting her ears, but she knew it was no use. She begged him, "Make it stop, make it stop! I'm too tired to get up now."

Kakashi slapped his hand toward the alarm clock and managed to hit the snooze button. The he put his arm around her naked shoulder and pulled her close to him. Their "christening of the couch" had left them both very tired, but they both knew they had obligations. They had work to do, but just not that second.

Kakashi mumbled into Anko's hair, "We have to get up."

Anko snuggled into his chest closer and said, "No."

A kiss on the head, "We have to."

A whiney, "Nooooo."

"No whining or I may have to spank you."

A very long whiney, "Nooooooooooooo!!!!" followed by a very hopeful look from Anko.

Kakashi looked at her and said, "No matter how much I'd like to, we do have to get up. We have work to do today. I have to report to Tsunade and give her my latest report."

Anko sat up like a spoiled child and said, "Alright alright! Fine." Then she looked back at her silver haired ninja, the only man who had ever truly loved her and she smiled a happy smile that made her feel good in the pit of her stomach. She lay back down across his chest and said, "Fine. But if I have to get out of bed, at least I'm getting out of YOUR bed, while you're in it." She kissed him then got up and stood in front of him, completely naked.

She put her hands together and stretched to the ceiling, lengthening her whole torso that caused her breasts to jut out at him. When she finished stretching, she saw Kakashi smiling at her. She said, "What? What is it?"

He just said, "Do that again."

She immediately knew he wanted a free "show" before she left, so instead, she threw one of his discarded socks at him and said, "Get out of bed perv."

Kakashi's sock hit him in the face and he pretended to fall backward onto the bed. Then he said, "How dare you assault me with a deadly weapon!"

Anko just looked at him and started gathering the remnants of her clothes. She said, "You got that right. I'm going. Need to shower and get ready. Do you have a preference of which underwear I wear today? Since you bought so many pair for me?"

"No. I trust your judgment." Then he lowered his head, yet looked up at her and said, "You know what I like."

Anko was tempted to drop her clothes and jump on him. HE knew just what SHE liked, and when he looked at her like that, it stirred up the fire inside her again. But she controlled her rising lust and said, "I'll choose something appropriate then shall I? I've gotta go. Make sure you eat something before you come in to work. Meet you there?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there."

Anko dressed quickly and then leaned over his bed and said, "See you in a bit," and she gave him a quick peck on the lips."

"See you."

The two of them didn't exchange a lot of "I love you's." Mostly because it had taken them both so long to realize that they did love each other so when they said it, they really meant it. They both knew the other loved them, and they were quite satisfied with that. The "I love you's" that did happen then, when said out loud, were absolutely priceless. They were precious like a handful of diamonds scattered in the desert.

-----

**A/N: **Oh, the playful couple. Sweet aren't they? More like naughty! But we all like them that way, right Lira W.M?

Next up: Kakashi has plans for Anko that he springs on her, almost causing both of them to have heart failure, and someone else begins to notice Anko. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello again! Chapter 3 - ready to go! Let's see what kind of trouble our couple can get into this time. Will they be able to survive Kakashi's minor attempt at doing things in public? And how about a sneak peek into Anko's underwear drawer. Ever wonder what Kakashi bought her? Let's see, shall we? Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi showered and dressed quickly. He decided he wanted to surprise Anko. He knew she'd be ready to leave on time for work. She was a creature of habit, that's how he always knew where he could find her, and where she'd be, at any given time of the day. That was good for him because then he worried about her a little less – at least when she was at home and not out on a mission. He knew she'd leave her apartment in time to be about ten minutes early for work. That way she could check the bulletin board to see if there are any new requirements or announcements, maybe have a quick chat with Kurenai if she was around, and basically get her day started. It was Kakashi's intention to surprise her. He remembered what Asuma had said the night before. He said that he and Kurenai were always together but they didn't flaunt that they were dating. So Kakashi decided to give it a try. He decided he was going to walk Anko to work.

He thought _it's simple enough. It's not like I'm going to hold her hand or walk arm in arm with her, even though that wouldn't be so bad. But it's broad day light, and everybody and their mother would see that we were behaving a bit more than just being friendly. Still, they might as well get used to seeing us together in public even if it's something as simple as walking together. That's how that asshole Asuma does it. I can do it that way too. That's it Kakashi, start small and work your way up._

Too bad Anko had no idea he had plans for her that morning.

Anko went home and started rummaged through her underwear drawer that was pretty close to bursting. Kakashi had bought her 30 pairs of new underwear a month ago, and surprisingly she had just about all of them packed in her underwear drawer. He had managed to tear some off her – and keep them as was his custom, but the majority were still packed in her drawer. When she opened the drawer, they practically sprang out at her. She reached into the pile of underwear and randomly pulled out a pair of red G-string type and said, "No." Then she pulled out a pair of thong type greenish ones with bears on them, and said "cute, but no." Then she pulled out a pair of high-cut briefs that were lavender colored with little pink hearts on them, and said, "nauseatingly cute, but what the heck," so she pulled them out and dashed to the shower to get ready.

She showered and dressed quickly, fixing herself up a bit, and donning her work clothes. Then she wolfed down some breakfast, she had always been a fast eater, and packed a few candy bars "for energy" in her coat pocket for later. She glanced at her clock, checked her reflection to make sure there was no toothpaste hanging from her chin, and she walked out her door.

Anko walked through the early morning streets of Konoha. It seemed that everything was just waking up. So many houses had no lights on yet. Businesses were just beginning to open their doors. She glanced around at the still sleepy village, and thought _I love this place. Everything feels so right today. I don't know when I've ever felt this good before. _Then she remembered why she felt so good. She loved someone, and that someone loved her in return. She let out a heavily contented sigh as she continued to walk to work.

While she walked, she looked up at the Hokage statues and she understood if only for a brief moment, what it meant to care for a whole village. She felt it in the bottom of her soul, but the feeling was over quickly as something moved out of the corner of her eye and startled her.

"Yo," was all she heard, as she turned to see a smiling Kakashi walking toward her. She was quite surprised! She hadn't expected to see him until much later – because of his reputed lateness – and to have him show up here? WITH her? WALKING with her? IN PUBLIC?!!! She thought quickly as she waved back to him, _this is wrong. This is ALL wrong. Someone will see. Somebody will figure it out. What the fuck is he doing? He's going to blow it and our secret will be out!_

Kakashi thought _this isn't so bad. Is it? No. We're just walking. Walking together, like two old friends, who were humping like bunnies last night – FOCUS KAKASHI! This is fine. This is natural. This is ok._

Anko quietly said, "What are you doing?"

"Walking with you."

"Ahuh. Are you TRYING to let the cat out of the bag?"

"Asuma and Kurenai do this all the time."

"But everybody KNOWS about them!"

"I know, but it's not like we can't be seen together. We can walk together like we're two old friends."

"Who were humping like bunnies last night."

Kakashi thought _how did she know . . ._ He said, "I know, but just act casual. It's not like I'm groping you on the way to work. It's fine. Just act natural."

"Easy for you to say, most of your face is hidden! Everybody can see me blush if they ask me what I'm doing with you! What do you want me to say? I'm walking to work with my boyfriend?"

"Oooh. Boyfriend. That's a new one. You've never said that before."

"And I'll never say it again if we're not more careful – SHIT!"

Kakashi tried to look around while not looking around and he said, "Shit what? What is it?"

"Don't look now, but we have company."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi looked forward and just in front of the entrance to the academy was Asuma standing with Kurenai and Genma. "Oh, fuck."

Anko said, "Keep walking!"

"I know. Act casual!"

"I know!" They kept walking closer to the group because they couldn't very well avoid them. Then everybody would know for sure that something was up between the two of them. So instead, they walked straight ahead to the group.

Asuma saw them coming. Inside he was grinning _Kakashi, you dog. Look at you walking with your girlfriend right out in public. Somebody's going to find out! Better be careful!_

Asuma said nothing, not a single word when Anko and Kakashi passed him. Kurenai hadn't seen them coming, as her back was to them. Asuma stared a hole into Kakashi, grinning like a goon at him. Finally he said, "Morning Kakashi. Anko."

Anko was about to pass out. Luckily for her, Kakashi took the lead and said, "Oh, Asuma. Thought I smelled you." Kurenai let out a giggle, remembering Kakashi's comment the night before about dick breath.

Asuma grumbled at him and contemplated saying something like, "So how is your relationship going with Anko? Oh there she is maybe I should just ask her?" But he knew that Kakashi would probably whip out the sharingan and that would probably be the end of Asuma. He may be a big brute, but he wasn't a stupid big brute, and Kakashi was his friend. He didn't need to damage their friendship, as well as probably have himself permanently damaged in the meantime. So he kept his mouth shut.

The newest couple of Konoha walked slowly forward and past the small group. They were both so high strung and nervous that they probably would have spontaneously combusted if so much as a single blowing leaf had touched either of them. Anko kept saying to herself over and over, _we can do this, we can do this, we can do this, God I think I can do this, we can do this,_ until they reached the stairs and headed into the building.

Meanwhile, Kakashi said, _almost there. We did it. We made it. It wasn't that bad. But then, bamboo shoots under the fingernails aren't that bad._ Kakashi held the door to the academy open for Anko and she walked in ahead of him. The door closed behind the two, and they both almost collapsed to the floor. Kakashi whispered, "That wasn't so bad."

"Yes it fucking was!"

"It was fine. It'll get easier."

"FOR WHO?" Anko was about to have a panic attack.

"You worry too much. Anyway, nobody knows, just Asuma and Kurenai, and he said nothing. It's fine."

"I hope so. You'd better go before someone else sees us together."

"Right. I want to kiss you right now."

Anko smiled a little and said, "I want to kiss you too."

They both slyly glanced at each other. Kakashi said, "I'll kiss you twice later to make up for now."

Anko said, "Deal," and she turned to check out the bulletin board to see anything new that had been posted. Kakashi made his way to the Hokage's offices to report in and let Tsunade know what he'd been up to, but not ALL he'd been up to.

Kakashi reached the 5th Hokage's office and Tsunade was nowhere to be found. _Of course. I'm early. She won't be in yet._ So Kakashi decided to make himself busy by writing up his latest report while he waited for her. He went to a supply closet and grabbed a small notebook and a pen. Then he found a common room to sit in while he composed his thoughts.

Anko was having a hard time coming down from the excitement that happened earlier. _We almost got found out. That Asuma. I have a feeling he's going to torture Kakashi or at least tease him until Kakashi kills him. I wonder if Kakashi would resort to killing him to keep him quiet? Us dating isn't that big a secret – not a big enough one to kill Asuma over. _She was still a bit "on edge" as she made her way to a kitchen area to make herself some tea.

Kakashi worked for an hour or so until Genma interrupted him, "Hey. Kakashi. I thought you might be here. Tsunade wants to see us."

"Who. Me and you?"

"Yeah, and Anko. You know where she is?"

Kakashi thought _why is he asking me where Anko is? Does he think we're "together?" Settle down Kakashi, he could just be asking because he's asking. _"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you two walk in today, thought you might know where she went when you guys came in."

_I can't tell him that I know that Anko's probably in the break room stuffing one of the candy bars she brought with her in her mouth like she does every day about this time. He'll know something's up for sure then. No. I'll have to think of something else._ "Yeah, we walked in together, then I saw her go to the bulletin board, and I came here. Haven't seen her since. What's going on?"

"Tsunade has an assignment for us."

_Not again. I just got back yesterday._ "What's she got in mind for us?"

"Don't know all the details, but she wanted me to get you. She wants Anko to be in on the briefing too."

Kakashi stood up and said, "Ok. I'll have a look around. Meet you at the 5th's office in a few minutes."

"Right." Genma walked out the door and Kakashi waited a few seconds before he went right to where he knew Anko would be right that second.

Anko put the last bite of her chocolate covered fudgy nut bar in her mouth, savoring the way it made her blood sugar rise so much that her hair tingled. She swore she could feel the sugar go straight to her brain. _Ahhh my lovely sugar. Soooo goooood. Hmmmm, yummy. _She was enjoying herself immensely when she heard, "Hey."

She turned and said, "Kakashi. What are you doing?"

"I was sent to fetch you. Apparently I'm going out on a mission with Genma and Tsunade wants you to come in for the briefing."

Anko whispered, "But you just got back yesterday! What the hell is she doing sending you right back out again!"

He whispered back, "I know. Come on, we'll see what she wants."

Anko got a little sad. Her fantastic mood was over. Her boyfriend was going on another mission and she'd be alone again, unless Tsunade had a mission for her. She almost hoped that she did, because she needed something to occupy her mind. Tsunade had been a bit easy on her ever since her run-in with Kabuto, but Anko was no less of a ninja because of that run-in. In fact, it had made her wiser and more sure of herself than ever. She'd learned from that experience just like she'd learned from everything else that had ever gone wrong in her life. If Tsunade needed her to go on a mission, she was more than happy to oblige, and she had the knowledge and skills to do whatever it took to complete any mission successfully.

Reluctantly still, she said to Kakashi, "Lead the way." He held the door open for her again and then picked up his pace to walk next to her for the second time that day.

In minutes they were at the Hokage's office. Genma was waiting outside the door for them. He said, "She's in there waiting for us. You ready?"

Kakashi nodded. Anko said, "Genma, what's going on? What's the mission about?"

Genma said, "I don't know much yet, but I think it has something to do with the on-going extermination cells she's been sending out."

These "extermination cells" were concocted after all the shinobi of the Hidden Leave Village reconvened after they had all met in Anko's bedroom when she was injured a month prior. They came up with this idea, and Tsunade had been sending out four-man platoons, two at a time, to basically "exterminate" the enemy, and eliminate the installments that Orochimaru had had a hand in setting up outside the Hidden Leave Village. In the past month, six enemy bases of operation had been whipped out. Kakashi had been part of one of the first two platoons sent out, but Anko never had been. She would have been a valuable asset, but she had been still healing from her injuries when Tsunade began sending out the "hit teams."

Kakashi said, "Probably wants me out on another hit team. Let's see what she wants."

Genma opened the door and started to walk in before he stopped himself, held the door open and said, "Ladies first."

Anko looked at him strangely. _When did he EVER consider me a lady? Is this part of the whole dating thing? ALL men look at you differently? I don't know if I like this, but what the hell, I'll let it slide this time._ "Thanks," she said as she looked at him a bit weirdly again. Kakashi noticed now she looked uncomfortably at Genma, but Anko never saw Kakashi's face change when he saw who was already waiting for them inside Tsunade's office.

-----

**A/N:** Another cliffy. Who is it? Any guesses? Other than that, ok so far? Review please!

Next up: Someone's waiting to join the mission that Tsunade has set up, and that someone has some serious doubts about the abilities of the shinobi assigned to the team. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Ready for chapter 4? I apologize that it's so short, but that's just where the story happened to break. Are you wondering who's waiting in the office with Tsunade, besides her regular helpers? Time to find out. And I can't remember how to correctly spell her pig's name, so I'm spelling it as one word - Tonton. If this is incorrect, at least it will be consistently incorrect. But enough of that, let's get going. Enjoy!

-----

Tsunade sat behind her desk, with the ever present Shizune and Tonton close by. She said, "Anko. Kakashi. Genma. Come in. I've got an assignment for you."

Anko and Kakashi were speechless as they entered the room. Both their minds were going a hundred miles an hour as they stared at Asuma who was already there waiting in the room for them.

Asuma said, "Pardon me Hokage, but what kind of mission are you sending them on?"

Tsunade said, "You mean what kind of mission I'm sending you ALL on. You're going to be extermination cell number two, going out tomorrow."

Anko thought _I'm going on a mission with Kakashi. At least I'll know where he is._

Kakashi thought _Anko's coming with me. How am I going to keep her close without blowing it in front of Genma?_

Asuma thought _this is a totally bad idea._

Genma thought _I wonder if Anko'll need someone to cuddle up to on the mission. I'd be happy to be of service!_

Asuma said, "Are you sure you want Anko to come along with us on this mission Tsunade?"

Tsunade said, "Why not? She was one of the first to scout out the installations that were being built. She tangled with Kabuto. She knows who's out there and what to expect. She knows more than any of you do. Technically, she's the expert on what's out there. Give me one good reason why she shouldn't go?"

Asuma thought _she's Kakashi's girlfriend, and she may be distracted with him being there! This could be dangerous! _He said, "I just worry that she's not completely healed from the last time."

Anko said, "You know I am. I'm going."

Tsunade said, "It's settled then. Asuma, here are the coordinates. Your group will be team two. Team one will go to another location that I will not disclose to you in case you meet with too much opposition. That way you won't be able to reveal any information that you don't know. Also, I'll be sending out four three-man Anbu squads. Two will to flank either side of you and keep any other enemies away from you while you do what you have to do. The other two squads will flank team one. You won't know they're there unless you run into too much trouble. Take out the installation. I want it gone and all of you back here as soon as possible. Watch out for each other and be careful. They probably know you're coming, so be ready."

All four elite ninjas nodded to Tsunade. They'd accepted their mission.

Tsunade said, "Good. You're all free to go. Pack and get ready. You leave tomorrow morning."

Again, all four ninjas nodded, and then they turned to go. Genma again jumped to the door and held it for Anko. She almost punched him in the stomach because his chivalrous actions were starting to annoy her. But she walked by him and didn't hit him.

Once they were in the hall, Asuma said, "Kakashi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kakashi turned and said, "Sure."

"In private?"

Kakashi looked at Anko, who returned his suspicious look. He said, "Ok." Then he followed Asuma to a classroom that wasn't being used. They both walked in and Asuma closed the door.

Asuma said, "You can't do this you know. You know Anko can't go with us."

Kakashi said, "Tsunade has made her decision."

"But you KNOW she can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Listen. I know she's your girlfriend and all, and it'd be good to have her close, but it's NOT GOOD! You don't see Kurenai and me running off doing missions together!"

"But you have before."

"Not something this serious."

"Asuma, I know what you're trying to say. But Anko is the expert. We should actually let her lead."

"I can't believe you're doing this. You can't let her go!"

"Are you worried that she can't perform as the deadly ninja she is?"

"No, I'm worried that she'll jeopardize the mission!"

Kakashi looked at Asuma like he'd lost his mind. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"Come on Kakashi, don't be dense! Do you think for one minute that she's going to be able to separate her feelings for you from doing what it takes to complete this mission? Can you separate them? What if you get hurt? Do you think she'll be able to concentrate enough to get the job done? You know she can't just stop and take care of you if you go down! Or what if she gets hurt – badly. Do you want to watch her die?"

"I'd never let that happen."

"You say that, but things DO happen. You know it as well as I do."

Kakashi did know. He thought _maybe Asuma's right. But it's too late now. We all have a job to do, and we have to do it right. Nobody's getting hurt, everybody's coming home, and the job will get done right. There is no other way. I don't have any other choice._

Kakashi said, "Asuma. I'll need your help then."

"What? What help?"

He turned and looked at his friend and said, "Remind me that I have a job to do if things get bad."

Asuma looked at Kakashi hard and said, "Are you sure you can do that? If something bad happens, can you do the job?"

Kakashi thought a minute and said, "I'll do what I have to do."

"You could lose her."

"You're so negative."

"I'm being a realist."

Kakashi paused and said, "I know."

Both of them were quiet for a minute. Finally Asuma said, "So that's it then. Anko goes with us. Listen Kakashi, I know she's no weakling. She never was. But you two need to be able to focus on the job so we can all get in and out of there quickly and safely."

Kakashi looked at his friend and said, "You have my word. In and out quickly and safely."

Asuma said, "I still don't like the feel of this, but it's going to have to do. Will you talk to Anko about it, or do you want me to come with you when you do?"

"No. I'll take care of it. Thanks man. I'll make sure everything goes right."

Asuma slapped Kakashi on the back and said, "Make sure you do. I'll meet you at the gates tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

The two friends left the classroom and went their separate ways. Asuma went home and to pack. Kakashi went to find Anko and let her know what Asuma had said.

-----

**A/N:** How dare Asuma question Kakashi, or Anko for that matter! But if you think about it, he does have a point. Can two people who are in the "honeymoon phase" of their new relationship separate their feelings from what they have to do? We'll find out soon.

Next up: Extermination team two moves out to start their job. What happens along the way, and why is Genma looking at Anko so often? Next chapter will tell. Time to ramp it up! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hi again everyone! Time to ramp up the action! Extermination team 2 heads out! So, will Kakashi and Anko be able to separate their feelings for each other - at least long enough to get the job done? Oh, and Lira W.M - your chocolate has arrived. Let's get started. Enjoy!

-----

The second four-man extermination team assembled at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village at dawn. Most were slightly groggy looking, but ready to do what it took to get their mission done. Kakashi and Anko walked up to Asuma and Genma who were waiting for them. Asuma shook his head as soon as he saw Anko. Kakashi picked up on it immediately. Apparently so did Anko. She went up to Asuma, as Kakashi went to Genma, and she said, "I'm here to do a job, so stop your shit. We'll be fine. All of us."

Asuma took a step back from Anko's serious face and deadly demeanor. He said, "Good. That's all I needed to hear."

Anko nodded and backed up, waiting to see when they'd leave.

Asuma said, "Tsunade didn't allocate any particular leader. Anyone want to volunteer?"

All were quiet.

Finally, Asuma said, "Kakashi, you've done this before. How about you take the lead."

Kakashi looked at Anko and said, "Sure. Asuma, you're my second. Anko and Genma – flank positions. Let's go."

In a flash, all four ninjas took to the trees and traveled in the early morning hours to their predetermined destination to eliminate Orochimaru's attempts at terrorizing the Hidden Leaf Village.

Anko loved it. She was going on a mission with the man she loved, his good friend, and, well, Genma. She quickly got sick of the way Genma kept glancing over at her as they traveled behind Asuma. She wanted to throw a kunai at him, but she didn't because he was an important part of this mission. Instead, she busied herself in her own mind, still keeping all her senses alert so she could pick up any unusual activity. It was going to be a while before they reached their destination. So Anko relived the previous night and everything Kakashi told her in her head.

_The previous evening . . ._

Kakashi tracked Anko down and asked her to meet him at his place after work. She thought they were going to "break in the couch" again, and she was eager to get in another session of ninja lovin' before they left on their mission. Instead, when she arrived, Kakashi brought her inside, sat her on his new couch and told her about Asuma's worries. "Asuma's really concerned about us going on this mission together."

"He's got nothing to worry about."

Kakashi took her hand and started playing with her fingers. He said, "Think about it. What would you do if I took a kunai to the gut and went down?"

Anko was quiet a minute and said, "Is this a loaded question?"

"Anko, we're shinobi. We have a job to do, and we just happen to have to do it together tomorrow. If I went down, what would you do?"

"But you won't go down."

"You're not listening! Come on! If I get hurt, what are you going to do! Really!"

Anko got a serious look on her face and she said, "I'd tear the heart out of the bastard that hurt you. I'd disembowel them just for fun. Then I'd,"

"I get your point. You'd be really fucking angry. But could you focus and complete the mission if I were down?"

Anko hadn't thought about that. She'd never been faced with this problem before, ever. She'd never been in love with anyone before, let alone someone she had to go kill people with. Then she realized that she was indeed still a shinobi, no matter what her relationship with Kakashi was. She loved him, there was no doubt about that, but she'd have to harden her heart, and complete her mission, no matter what happened to him.

Anko looked at him, completely seriously, and said, "Yes."

And Kakashi believed her. He only hoped that if he was confronted with the same situation, he could do the same.

_Back in the present . . ._

Anko sped through the trees flanking Asuma completely focused on the task at hand. She occasionally looked forward at the ass of her boyfriend as he jumped through the trees. She found herself wanting to go give him just a little pinch, but she couldn't, since their relationship was not made public yet. She was on a mission and she would not pinch him, or anything else, until they were home again.

Genma startled Anko out of her silence, "Anko. Hey. You're awfully quiet. Something the matter?"

_Hell yes. _"No. Just trying to stay focused and get this thing done as soon as we can. Why? Something wrong?"

"No. It's just that you and I have been on missions before and I don't remember you being so quiet."

"It's nothing. Just thinking about the best way to do this. Have you read the mission notes I wrote on what I found out when I ran into Kabuto?"

"Yeah I read them. You're lucky to be alive. If Kakashi and Sakura hadn't found you,"

"Yeah. I know. I wouldn't be here right now." She looked ahead again at Kakashi and was grateful, yet again. "Don't worry. It'll all come together and we'll wipe out those assholes. No way will they get to do any harm to the village."

"Damn straight," Genma agreed. He thought _why didn't I ever notice before how HOT she is when she's pissed?_

They traveled on in silence for another hour or so, while Anko thought about Kakashi's ass, Genma thought about how he might like to ask Anko out when they got back from their mission, Asuma still worried about the whole thing, and Kakashi wondered what Anko would do to him if he showed up at her place wearing nothing but chocolate underwear when they got back.

The terrain began to change. The trees were a little sparser, but they still made good progress. After another twenty minutes or so, Kakashi put his hand up and the group stopped in a few trees to regroup.

Asuma asked, "What's up?"

"We're close. Anko. Is there anything around this area that would indicate who we're dealing with? Anything here similar to the first time you were sent out?"

Anko looked around and after looking in all directions she said, "Nothing. Not a single thing. The first place I ran into just kind of leaped out of the forest. It was like a clearing with a building where they were constructing and storing stuff. This, this isn't right."

Kakashi agreed, "I thought so. Something isn't right here. Be on alert everyone." He did some quick hand seals and said, "Kai!" and the forest began to shimmer like wavy lines and then it began to look differently. Kakashi said, "Genjutsu! Scatter!" The four shinobi scattered in four different directions hiding themselves away from what the broken genjutsu began to reveal.

A completely green building painted in a camouflage type pattern began to appear where moments before, there was just forest greenery. Anko looked on from her hiding place. _Nothing's moving down there. Either they knew we were coming, or they've deserted this one. I'm going to believe the first one, and try and get a little closer._

Kakashi settled into a secluded area and pulled up his headband to take a look around. _What's up with this place? Looks deserted. None of us are near it, so I'm going to see if I can flush somebody out if there's anyone in there._ He took out an exploding tag and tied it to a kunai. Then, using his sharingan, he tried to determine the best place to send his deadly little present. He decided the best point to hit would be the center of the top of the building. The place basically looked like a large round tent, but it was solid. So he took aim and launched his kunai.

Genma saw the kunai sailing toward its intended target. He took cover behind a large tree and carefully watched to see where it would land.

Asuma also saw the kunai and braced himself. He thought _somebody's trying to flush out some rabbits! Let's see if we get any._

Anko was on the forest floor when she saw something sail over her head. She saw the kunai with its exploding tag and where it intended to go. She flattened herself to the ground and prepared for the impact.

As soon as the kunai landed with a slight thunk, the note exploded, covering the top of the building with a smoky cloud. Anko covered her head as some small debris showered down around her. _Great. I get pelted by shit. Wonderful. _Then she heard someone running, and another person yelling.

Kakashi, Genma and Asuma heard the footsteps and the yelling. All of them knew that two people were making those sounds. They all stayed absolutely still waiting to see who would appear, and from where. Unfortunately, they weren't paying attention to what was coming up behind each of them.

-----

**A/N:** I love ACTION scenes! Woo-hoo! Just you wait until the next chapter. There's even more. Review please!

Next up: The battle begins, but where's Genma? Plus, Kakashi not only brings Pakkun in to help, but the whole pack of hounds! See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi again everyone, and welcome to chapter 6. We're turning the action up to 11 in this one, but I think the next chapter goes up to 15! One at a time, right? So anyway, I hope you like this one. Brace yourselves - it is definitely a bumpy ride. Get ready for bad-ass Anko. Enjoy!

-----

Anko was ready. She had gotten up from her position on the forest floor and was waiting behind a tree, waiting for whoever had made the noise to come out. From the sounds of their footfalls, they were headed her way. She was ready. She thought of nothing else, not a single other thought came to mind as she waited. She was completely focused, and if a bolt of lightning had hid the tree next to her, it wouldn't have distracted her. Sure she would have noticed it, but it wouldn't have distracted her. Not at that moment.

Asuma, Kakashi and Genma waited, and watched for the smoke to clear. They waited for the enemy to appear. They focused on what was about to happen, but not on what was about to happen TO them.

Anko tensed. The noises were coming her way – they were almost there. She held a kunai in her teeth, and did some hand seals. As soon as the two enemy ninja came around the building she was ready. They were running right toward her, looking slightly confused, a little startled, and totally pissed off. They were yelling to each other, but Anko didn't hear a word they said. She just steadied herself and thought _hold on Anko. Hold on. Almost here. Wait . . . NOW!_ She shot snakes out of her sleeves at the furthest ninja, which wrapped around the enemy's legs, and one of his arms, and slammed him on his back on the ground. The second ninja turned in time to see Anko, full of purpose, lunge out from behind a tree and drive a kunai into his chest as she brought her knee right up and smashed him in the groin. He went down hard, falling forward, driving the kunai straight through him and out his back. He tensed and went still almost immediately.

Anko then focused on the second ninja she still held to the ground. He was growling obscenities at her, but she heard none of them. Instead, she walked calmly over to him, stood on his free wrist, and violently threw a shuriken at his throat, stopping his words, his air and the blood flow to his brain. His face turned blue as he struggled and then he went limp.

Anko's snakes released the second dead ninja, retracted back into her sleeves, allowing her to dart back into a hidden position where she could watch and listen for any more enemies.

Genma, Asuma and Kakashi had seen what she did. At that moment, they were all very happy she was there with them after they saw how well she executed her job, as well as the two enemies she intercepted. Genma thought _damn that was HOT! _Asuma said, _I think I was wrong worrying about her ability to focus._ Kakashi just smiled under his mask and said _that's my girl._

Anko settled down a little after she resumed her hiding position. Nothing else seemed to be happening; no one else seemed to be inside the structure, so she decided that it was probably time to blow up the building. She knew that Kakashi, Genma and Asuma probably saw what she'd done, so they knew she was in a position to move in. She started to move forward.

Kakashi saw her move. _She's going in._ _Good_. He breathed easier for just a second and then dove out of the tree on purpose. He headed straight for the ground. He hit the ground hard, and rolled to the side to avoid the enemy ninja that was trying to dive on top of him. He'd been careless, watching and waiting, rather than taking care of his own part of the mission. Anko had done her part, and now he almost got caught not doing his.

Genma and Asuma saw Kakashi dive to the ground. At first they were confused, but then they saw why he'd jumped, as the enemy who was just about on him dove after him. Immediately, they both turned in separate locations to face their own enemies. Both of them could have been easily killed because of their lack of attention. Instead, they both faced their attackers and prepared to do whatever it took to take them out.

Kakashi continued to roll to the side. He saw his attacker descending to the ground, and then he continued right into it! He disappeared straight into the earth without even stopping. _SHIT_ Kakashi thought as he realized that this enemy was an earth style ninja. _This could be bad._ He had to think fast, because even though he could also use earth style moves, this enemy was already underground. He could be dragged under at any time. So he jumped into another tree and got ready to summon the hounds.

Genma spit his senbon right at his enemy's head. As the enemy dodged to the side, Genma countered with a kick to the head that sent his enemy flying backward. He dove on top of him and started rapidly punching him in the face, only to find the enemy turn dark brown and begin to melt. Genma thought _fucking mud clone! Bastard's using earth style! Fucking great._ He stood up and backed away from the melting mud clone and looked around waiting to see where the next attack would come from.

Asuma faced his attacker and smiled at him. He stood a whole foot taller than his enemy. He chucked a bit and said, "You sure you wanna do this?" as he reached for his knuckle blades. His enemy watched him very nonchalantly. Asuma injected his wind element into his blades and they began to glow with his chakra. His enemy still didn't seem to care. Asuma was getting quite annoyed by this. Most of the enemies he'd ever faced who got a good look at him, a REALLY good look at him, got worried quickly. Not this guy. This guy just stared at him, and then slowly raised his hands, and with one clap, Asuma lost his footing, as the tree he was standing in was suddenly covered with slippery mud. He fell backward away from the tree, cursing himself for underestimating his enemy.

Anko made her way around the back of the building. She stopped every few moments to listen for any additional sounds that any additional enemies might make. All she heard, almost as background noise, were the fights her three companions were currently involved it. _Don't look back, just go. This place is going up like a firecracker in about two minutes._ She continued to slowly work her way around the back of the building, where the two deceased enemies had come from.

Kakashi bit his thumb did his hand seals, and then dove out of the tree, squatted and placed his hand on the ground, summoning his ninja hounds. As soon as the summoning was complete, he reverse leaped back into the tree he was previously in and waited. One by one ninja hounds began exploding out of the ground. Five of the eight hounds plowed out of the ground, and zeroed in on Kakashi.

Pakkun appeared at Kakashi's feet. "What's going on Kakashi? Why did you summon all of us? There's a few more coming, Bull's a little slow today."

Kakashi said, "Bull's always slow. He can't help it and you know it."

"If he wasn't so damn huge."

"He gets the job done."

"Can't argue there. Now, what the hell are we doing here?"

Kakashi said, "We've got an earth ninja. He's underground."

Pakkun grew quiet and said, "Oh."

All the hounds turned and looked at the holes they'd left in the ground. While they watched, two more hounds joined them, but there was still no sign of Bull.

Kakashi said, "No time to wait, GO!" Pakkun stayed with Kakashi, awaiting orders, while six of the hounds dove straight back into the ground, trying to sniff out, or dig out the enemy that lay in wait somewhere under the earth.

Genma tensed. He felt something all around him, like the air was being pulled away from him. The forest grew darker and he felt like he was being closed up in a box. He thought _this is NOT a genjutsu, it's another earth maneuver. It feels like I'm slowly being buried alive. I've got to get outta here, and FAST._ He tried to leap straight up out of the darkness that was encapsulating him, but it had begun to take form. He couldn't quite break through it, and it was becoming more difficult to breathe. So he calmed himself, and sat on the branch he was standing on, he slowed his respiration and thought _must conserve air until I figure out what to do next. _

Asuma was still falling from losing his footing. He caught sight of his enemy still standing on the branch he was on, smiling a goofy grin at him. _That fucking son of a bitch thinks he's got me. Say your prayers asshole. _In one swoop, Asuma arched his head backward, bringing his feet up and around. Then he kicked off against the tree he was falling from and launched himself directly back at his enemy. He crossed his chakra infused blades across his chest and smiled as his enemy finally changed his expression to one of absolute disbelief, seasoned with just enough terror to make Asuma think _yeah_.

Asuma had more than enough momentum to reach his enemy, and there was no way his enemy could get away fast enough. As Asuma reached his enemy, he uncrossed his arms, slicing an X across the front of his enemy. He continued on past the guy and landed on a branch of a tree slightly above and behind his enemy. He immediately turned to keep an eye on his intended victim.

Asuma's enemy looked down at his chest. Nothing was there. He turned with a pissed off look to face Asuma. This time, Asuma looked at him coolly, and said, "Wait for it." The enemy looked at him strangely, not understanding what he meant, until his chest suddenly opened up where a giant, deep, X was carved into it. His blood sprayed out in a cascade, and his face paled immediately. The enemy ninja dropped to his knees and fell unceremoniously out of the tree, to land in a wet heap on the forest floor.

Asuma looked around at the scene developing around him. Kakashi had Pakkun with him, and they were looking at the ground _good, he's got the dogs here._ He knew that Anko was moving in on the building, so that left Genma. _Where the fuck is Genma?_ He couldn't see him anywhere, and it seemed that the shadows were lengthening in one part of the forest.

Anko made it to the back of the building. There was a small door that led into it. There had been a window there, but it was broken _probably from the exploding tag_ she thought as she made her way up to it. She listened carefully and heard nothing. Then she masked her chakra, and slowed down her respiration and breathing. She took a shallow breath and kicked the door in, dashing to the side in case anyone else was inside waiting.

When no one came out of the door, she approached it slowly. From what she could see from the entrance to the room, there were weapons scattered here and there, boxes that had fallen over, and there were even two still steaming cups of tea on the table. _Two cups of tea, I guess I got the two who were having those. Still have to be careful. _

She stuck to the shadows and looked through the building. It wasn't a huge building, but it had to go. She began placing exploding notes in various places around the structure that would cause it to implode when she detonated them. It took her just a few minutes, until she was satisfied with her work. Then she snuck back outside, making sure no one was waiting for her. She continued around the outside of the building, heading toward the fighting noises that she finally decided to focus on, to see what she could do to help.

The air around Genma was thick with silt. He could feel it all over his body. He quickly took off his head gear, gave it a shake and held it to his nose. He was beginning to feel a bit light headed, but he kept calm. _Can't get out of here on my own. I hope the others find me, or at least take out the asshole who's trapped me in here._

As Anko made her way around the building, she started to put some distance between it and her. She intended to blow it to smithereens as soon as she could. Then she saw Pakkun, and the holes in the ground. _The dogs are here. Can't blow the building now, I could injure the dogs if they're underground. Kakashi would never forgive me if I hurt them, even if accidentally. The building can wait._

Pakkun saw Anko first. "Kakashi. Your girlfriend's over there. Looks like she's done her part."

Kakashi said, "Quiet with the girlfriend stuff."

"Why? You two are still together right?"

"Yeah, but there's one person in our party today who doesn't know about our relationship."

"You haven't taken her out in public yet?"

Kakashi thought _I've "taken" her in many public places, but that's none of your business._ "Actually, we stealth date."

Pakkun looked at him strangely and asked, "What the fuck is that?"

"That's where, one of us sets things up and, I don't have time for this now. That enemy isn't out of the ground yet, and where the hell is Genma?"

Pakkun looked around and said, "Genma's here? Funny, I can't smell him."

Kakashi suddenly got very worried.

-----

**A/N:** Action! Love action. Love to read it, love to write it. I hope you liked it too!

Next up: Hound action, and a desperate attempt to find and save Genma. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Ready to kick it up a little teeny bit higher? I hope so. If you would, please try and picture what's happening in your head as you're reading. Try and feel the anguish and the panic, and the desperateness of the situation. It'll make it that much better. Now, it's time to find Genma. Enjoy!

-----

Asuma was worried too. There was no sign of Genma, and no sign of any enemy that he might be fighting. _Where did he go? Or did he get taken somewhere. Maybe the hounds can find him._ Suddenly, two of the hounds burst out of the ground and one yelled to Kakashi, "INCOMING!" A man burst from the ground, followed by four more hounds. Two kunai and half a dozen shuriken hit the enemy ninja as soon as he exited the ground, sending him sideways, tumbling over himself on the ground. Kakashi, Asuma and Pakkun looked to see where the weapons had come from. Anko just waved at them with more weapons in her hands.

Pakkun said, "Your little girlie is good Kakashi. You'd better be careful. She'd kick your ass."

All Kakashi said was, "Any day."

The hounds circled the body of the fallen earth ninja, and sat at attention around him. Anko came running over and said, "Where's Genma? I can't see him anywhere."

Asuma said, "Neither can we. Kakashi, can you ask your hounds to trace his scent?"

Pakkun interrupted and said, "I can't smell him at all."

Kakashi said, "This is bad."

Genma was starting to gasp. The air was almost gone in his earth capsule and he was close to losing consciousness. He tried to concentrate his chakra and punch a hold in the wall that he could barely see anymore, but it was no use. It was like punching a solid powder. All his fist did was compact it a little more where he made contact. The energy he expended from trying to punch the wall, and the lack of air remaining, caused him to slump over and lose consciousness.

Anko, from her vantage point on the ground looked around and said, "What is that over there? It looks like a shadow or something!" She was pointing to a blob of something that looked like a shadow, but it was on and around a tree branch. "Oh God, Genma might be in that thing!" All three ninjas and Pakkun immediately went to the capsule. Asuma tried to use his wind injected blades to try and slice the sides of the shadowy thing that was surprisingly solid.

Kakashi put his hands on it and said, "Another earth style jutsu."

Pakkun tried scratching at it, but he didn't even make a dent. He turned to Kakashi and said, "It's faint, but Genma's scent is on this thing."

Kakashi said, "That's it. Everybody get back. Anko, Asuma, get to the ground and see if you can find the prick that's doing this jutsu. Pakkun, get up high."

Anko said, "What are you going to do? You can't use your chidori. If he's in there, you'll kill him!"

Kakashi said, "No. I'm going to try and use some water to wash away this earth." He began a series of hand seals and concentrated his chakra to his hands, then he pulled water out of the trees and the ground. Then he shaped it and used it almost like a pressure washer to try and drill a hole into the capsule. When he stopped, there was a small dent, but the enemy's jutsu held.

Inside, Genma stopped breathing.

Anko and Asuma were searching frantically for who might be doing the jutsu that was most likely killing their friend. They continued to glance at the shadowy capsule, as Kakashi tried yet again to open it. Anko could see Kakashi was breathing hard, but she thought _can't think about Kakashi. Have to save Genma. Have to save him. _Suddenly the ground started to rumble and everyone looked around and held on to trees to keep from falling over. When the rumbling stopped, a scream pierced the air. Anko's heart almost stopped because she thought it was Genma who screamed. Then when she listened in her head again, almost rewinding the scream, it wasn't Genma. She looked up and the shadowy capsule had begun to break down. Kakashi and Pakkun were pawing at it trying to break away pieces of it. Asuma looked at Anko and they both joined their comrades trying to see if their friend was indeed inside.

He was. And he wasn't breathing.

Anko said, "Get him out of there. Hurry! Come on!" She frantically pulled at the cocoon that had imprisoned Genma, as did the other shinobi. Even Pakkun bit off pieces and spit them away trying to get air to the still shinobi inside.

When they got most of the top off a few moments later, Asuma said, "I'll get him," and he reached inside and hauled Genma out. They all immediately jumped down to the forest floor and laid him out. Kakashi kneeled down and put his ear to his chest and said, "No heart beat and he's not breathing."

They were all shocked to silence. Anko screamed, "He needs CPR! We can still save him!"

Kakashi and Asuma looked at either other. Both knew that if they had to, they would give Genma CPR, but neither of them wanted to give him, "the kiss of life." As they were wasting precious seconds trying to decide who should lock lips with Genma to try and save his life, Anko said, "Get out of my way! Kakashi, do the compressions!" Immediately, Kakashi began doing compressions on Genma's chest to try and keep his blood moving. Anko tilted back Genma's head cleared his mouth of some soot with her finger, tilted his head back, and then pinched his nose and thought _I can't believe I'm doing this, but don't you die on me you fucker!_ She took a deep breath and sealed her lips over Genma's. She breathed a huge breath into him, and watched as his chest rose, but just a little bit. She continued to do this for every five of Kakashi's compressions.

Anko continued to try and breathe life back into her teammate. _Come on Genma. Come on! I am not carrying your ass back to Konoha. COME ON!_ She continued to breathe for him, while Kakashi kept up with the chest compressions.

Anko said between breaths, "He doesn't seem to be moving much air. He must have a bunch of that shit in his lungs." She breathed for him again.

Asuma said, "Or in his throat. Hold up a minute. I have an idea."

Kakashi said, "I hope it's a good one, because he's almost too far gone!

Genma's face was pale blue. Asuma got behind his head and said, "Sit him up – quick!" Anko and Kakashi each pulled one of Genma's arms – sitting him upright. Then Asuma wrapped his massive arms around Genma's stomach, below his ribs. He made a fist with his right hand, and covered that hand with his left. Then he turned his right thumb in under Genma's ribs and jerked his fist inward and upward one time. Genma lurched forward, but there was no change.

Anko said frantically, "Try it again!" Asuma jerked Genma again, this time, almost lifting him up off the ground. Genma's head fell back and an almost solid lump of clay like dirt flew out of his mouth.

Asuma said as he began to lie him back down, "Check him again!"

Kakashi listened and Anko felt for breath. Kakashi shook his head, "Nothing."

Anko said, "Let's try again! Maybe that clump of crap he spit out was the key. She took a deep breath and tried to breathe for him again. She said, "Did you see how much more his chest rose! Kakashi, keep going with the compressions." Kakashi kept at it, as Anko breathed for Genma.

Behind them, someone, or something was coming. They could hear it, but they weren't about to stop working on Genma. He had started to pink up again slightly and Anko was determined that he would not die there that day.

Asuma stood up and faced the noise that was coming toward them. Knuckle blades glowing, he stood ready to block anything from getting to his comrades.

Pakkun walked up to him and said, "Big guy, it's ok."

Asuma said, "Are you kidding? Whatever's coming has got to be HUGE from the noise it's making!"

Pakkun replied, "It is. Look over there." Pakkun pointed to some moving trees.

Asuma looked to see what looked like a giant bear with a spiked collar coming out of the woods with a man dangling from its jaws.

Pakkun said, "About time you showed up Bull."

Bull stepped forward and dropped the enemy he was carrying on the ground. He said, "Looking for this? I found him back a ways. He looked like he was up to no good."

Kakashi said, "Yeah, he's one of the bad guys. What'd you do to him?"

Bull said, "I bit him."

Kakashi said, "Just bit him?"

"In half."

"Good one. Wanna take a look around for any other activity?"

Bull said, "Sure," as he moved surprisingly quickly for a dog his size.

Pakkun wandered to where Kakashi and Anko were still working on Genma. It had been only about five minutes since they pulled him from his prison. Pakkun sniffed at Genma's hand, and said, "Kakashi,"

Kakashi looked at him and nodded sadly, but he would not stop working on Genma unless Anko stopped. And Anko had no intention of stopping until her teammate was breathing on his own.

Anko sat up and looked at Genma. He looked normal, but he wasn't breathing. In her frustration, she yelled at him, "Dammit Genma! Snap out of it!" And she slapped him in the face – hard.

Pakkun winced. So did Kakashi. Asuma muttered something about "corpse abuse."

Anko whirled on him and pointed at him and said, "Don't say it! Don't you dare! He's not dead until I say he is!" She took another deep breath and continued to breathe for Genma.

Everything Genma saw was dark. It was the blackest black he'd ever seen. The blackness felt physical, like a heavy weight pushing against him all over. Somewhere far away he thought he heard a noise, or more like he thought he _felt_ a noise. He tried to turn but the blackness was everywhere. And it was thick.

He heard/felt a noise again. He tried to see where it came from. It sounded/felt like someone breathing. As he strained to hear it again, a small spot of gray appeared in the blackness ahead of him. He heard/felt the breathing again.

The gray spot grew and got longer, and then it turned into two spots. The breathing again. The gray spots got larger and seemed to be getting closer to him. Then he saw blobs of color in the gray but it was too blurry to discern any type of organized shape.

Another breath.

He heard something that sounded like a single drum beat. Then another. Then another breath. More beats. The gray and colors in front of him began to take shape and he could see something, someone. _Who is that? Anko? _he thought as her face came into view. He watched her face as she lowered her face to his and put her lips over his. The beating he heard went faster.

Another breath. Then he took one of his own.

Anko sat up suddenly and said, "Kakashi! Stop!" She looked down at Genma who was breathing on his own, but very shallowly. His eyes were cracked open. She got close to his face and said, "Genma! Are you with me? Let me know if you're with me!"

Genma thought, _was Anko just kissing me?_ His eyes moved over her face and he took a breath and tried to speak, but instead, he had a coughing fit. Kakashi put his ear to Genma's chest and listened. He said, "His lungs are full of that junk. We need to get him to Tsunade right away."

Anko turned him on his side as he continued to cough. Kakashi pounded on his back trying to loosen the stuff that clung to Genma's lungs. Genma coughed and then brought up another clump of brown junk and breathed raggedly. Asuma offered him some water from his pack.

Anko helped Genma sit up and she took the water from Asuma and held it to Genma's lips. He took a small drink, sputtered and coughed again. He tried a little more successfully the second time he drank.

Genma breathed heavily, yet raggedly. He looked up at Anko and croaked, "You saved me." Then he coughed some more.

Anko was relieved. She said, "We saved you."

Kakashi said, "Even the dogs saved you. Bull bit the guy in half that bound you in that jutsu. Once he was down, the jutsu started to crumble, and we were able to get you out."

Genma nodded and coughed a bit more.

Anko said, "Since he's safe, the rest of you stay here. Figure out how we're going to get him home."

Asuma said, "Where you off to?"

Anko said, "I have a job to finish."

The three male shinobi, Pakkun and the remaining ninja hounds watched as Anko walked toward the building. With one word, she detonated one explosive that caused a chain reaction to go off inside the building. Anko stood and watched the building implode.

As Anko stood, still facing away from her teammates and her teammate's hounds, she felt good. She felt DAMN good. She was a powerful shinobi, and nobody, absolutely NOBODY would ever doubt her and her ability to focus ever again. She stood there and watched the smoke and dust settle as the building continued to collapse, feeling every bit the bad ass she was.

Asuma, Kakashi, and Genma, even Pakkun watched her.

Asuma thought _damn she's good._

Kakashi thought _I want her right now._

Genma thought _what a bad ass; I think I'm in love!_

Pakkun thought _I wish she had four legs instead of two._

_-----_

**A/N: **Did you feel it? Did you feel the panic? Genma made it, but we're still not done yet.

Next up: Kakashi finds it hard not to tell Anko how proud of her he is, and Genma makes a move. Plus, an almost "normal" moment with Kakashi and his hounds. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. Yes, Genma's alive, but maybe not for long. This is a VERY short chapter, but again, this is where the story broke, so this is how it is. I apologize for the briefness, but the next one is longer. In the meantime, enjoy!

-----

The dust began to settle. Genma coughed loudly and squawked out, "Shit! I wish I could just breathe!" He coughed some more, officially breaking everyone's thoughts.

Anko turned back to the group. They were all looking at her. She started to walk toward them, and asked, "What?"

Everyone said at about the same time, "Uh, nothing."

Kakashi watched her walk to the group. She stopped to scratch one of the hounds that were still sitting next to the very dead ninja. He thought_ I want to run up and hug her. I want to kiss her. I'm so proud. I want to tell her I love her. But I can't. Maybe if Genma was still unconscious._

Asuma noticed how Kakashi was looking at Anko as she continued to walk toward them. He leaned over and whispered in Kakashi's ear, "It's hard isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Not being able to be close to her in public."

Kakashi contemplated this for a second and then nodded silently. Asuma hit him on the back and said, "I know how you feel."

Soon Anko was back with the group. Pakkun spoke up right away and said, "Lady. You were amazing."

Anko squatted down and scratched Pakkun in his favorite spot and said, "Thanks mutt." Pakkun eyed her with contempt, and she said, "You know I love you."

Quietly, Kakashi steamed, still holding onto a spark of jealousy that always appeared Anko paid more attention to Pakkun than him. And Anko noticed.

Pakkun said, "Kakashi if there isn't anything else you need, we'll head out."

"Before you go, come with me to check the bodies. Make sure none of them will be magically reanimating or anything."

"Sure." Pakkun and Kakashi walked around to examine the bodies of the slain enemies that were littered around the forest floor.

"I'll come with you," Asuma said.

Anko sat next to Genma. He was still not having very much luck breathing regularly. She offered him some more water. He asked her, "What happened?"

Anko looked down and started flicking fallen leaves away from her feet. She said, "You were dead when we found you."

Genma got quiet. He said, "That explains the blackness. But how am I here then?"

Anko said, still looking down, "I wouldn't let you die. I couldn't. That asshole that trapped you just got lucky."

Genma looked at her and said, "I think I got lucky. I think you're my lucky charm."

Anko grinned and thought _that was nice. I wish it were true._ But luck wasn't what Anko had, she had skill, and determination, and a brain. There was no luck involved in anything. She just used her brain and skills and determination to not let Genma go.

Genma said, "Hey. I know this is kind of weird and stuff, but when we get back to Konoha, you wanna go out some time? I really want to repay you for today." He coughed a bit.

Anko thought _oh fucking no way. Genma! Don't do this to me!_ She said, "Hey, you're not in your right mind right now. Let's get you back and healed first, ok?"

He said, "Yeah, maybe you're right. But don't be offended if I ask again when I am in my right mind and healed."

Anko just sighed and patted him on the leg.

What seemed like a loud bird whistle broke the silence. Anko looked over to see all the hounds in a circle around Kakashi. All of them except Bull. She looked behind her and a tree broke revealing the gigantic canine. He took his place in the circle around Kakashi. Kakashi squatted down and they all went to him, tails wagging, almost like they were normal dogs, and not deadly contract killers. He talked quietly to them patting, rubbing and scratching each one. Then he stood back up, and they all returned to their seated positions around him. She heard him say, "Thanks you guys. You do the village proud." Then with a single hand motion, he said, "Disperse!" and the hounds, including Pakkun disappeared.

Asuma and Kakashi returned to Anko and Genma. Kakashi thought Anko looked a little nervous when he got back so he asked, "Something wrong?"

_FUCK! _thought Anko. _He knows! _She said, "No, nothing's wrong." _He knows Genma asked me out!_ Instead, she tried to change the subject so she said, "How are we going to transport this guy back?"

Asuma said, "I'll take him. His scrawny ass can jump on my back."

Genma looked at Asuma and said, "Who's scrawny?" Asuma looked back at Genma who then said, "Well compared to you, Bull is almost scrawny." Genma coughed a bit as Asuma chuckled.

Kakashi said, "All dead and accounted for according to the hounds. They smelled no other enemies other than the ones that are lying around here. The building's down thanks to Anko, so I guess I'd say, mission successful. We are free to go."

Anko said, "Good. I was starting to get a little tired."

Kakashi thought to himself, _I hope she's not too tired to take care of ME later._

As Asuma and Kakashi helped Genma up, Anko took the opportunity to walk behind Kakashi and give his bottom the slightest pinch to let him know she wasn't THAT tired.

-----

**A/N:** Short, but leading to so much more yet. I hope you liked it. Review please!

Next up: Genma is brought to the hospital where he is safe, at least until Anko tells Kakashi, "We have a problem." See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey there! Time to see how much bodily harm Genma can sustain - if any, once Kakashi knows he asked Anko out. Good thing Asuma's there when it all happens. Ready, set, GO! Enjoy!

-----

The four shinobi sailed through the trees and back to Konoha. Luckily for them, their return trip, for the first time ever, was uneventful. They immediately brought Genma to the hospital where Sakura met them.

Sakura said, "You're back! All of you! Oh, Genma, you don't look so good. What happened to you?"

Genma croaked, "I inhaled a jutsu."

Kakashi said, "An earth style jutsu that encapsulated him. He was dead for a while there." Sakura looked at him like she didn't believe him. Kakashi continued, "But then Anko insisted we give him CPR. Then Asuma here gave him the Heimlich maneuver and he spit out a chunk of clay like dirt. We kept at the CPR until he came around. He did cough up another chunk of stuff, and he's been like this ever since."

Sakura immediately put her head to Genma's chest and said, "I can hear the dirt in his lungs. You're lucky you're alive Genma."

Genma just looked at Anko and nodded. He wheezed, "Sure am lucky."

Sakura said, "I'm going to take you to X-ray to see how much of this gunk is inside your lungs. I have a way of getting it out. But I'm sorry to say, it's a bit painful, and it's going to take some time, but you should be good as new in a day."

Genma said, "I don't care, I just want to be able to take a full breath again," then he dissolved into another coughing fit.

Sakura motioned for an orderly to bring her a gurney and Asuma got Genma on it right away. She told them, "I'm taking him now. Maybe you all should go talk to Tsunade."

Asuma said, "You're right Sakura. Take care of his scrawny ass."

Genma said, "Hey! Who're you calling scrawny you big lumox," but his insult was cut off by a violent coughing fit.

Sakura said, "Enough, both of you. You guys get going. I'll send someone with word on how he is later."

As Sakura had the orderlies begin to push Genma away, he managed to croak out, "Anko. Thanks, and don't forget what I said." Then he coughed again.

Kakashi walked up behind Anko as the orderlies left with Genma. He had seen the way Genma had looked at Anko. He whispered in her ear, "What's up with him?"

Without turning, Anko said, "We have a problem."

"What problem?"

"Can't talk about it now. Too many eyes and ears."

Kakashi asked, "Does it have something to do with,"

Anko finished his sentence, "Us. Yes it does."

Kakashi grunted. He thought _So many things we can't do in public, just because nobody knows about us. _He said, "Go for a quick walk?"

Anko said, "We can talk while we walk to Tsunade's. She's going to want to hear from us right away."

Kakashi agreed. "We have to bring Asuma don't we."

Anko said, "It'll be ok. He knows about, well "us," so it doesn't matter if he hears what we talk about."

Kakashi had to ask quietly, "What does this "problem" have to do with us?"

Anko sighed. She said, "You'll see, but you have to promise you won't get mad."

Kakashi said, "Stop right there. I'll get Asuma so we can go."

Anko watched Kakashi tap Asuma on the shoulder and motion for him to come along with him. He followed Kakashi back to where Anko was standing. Kakashi looked at her and said, "Let's go."

They walked out of the hospital and headed to the Hokage's offices. It was starting to get dark out. Finally, after a few moments of walking in silence, Kakashi said, "Asuma, Anko and I have something to talk about and I think it concerns our "thing" we have together."

Asuma said, "You want me to go on ahead and meet you there?"

Anko said, "I'd rather you stayed." She looked at Kakashi and said, "We may need his advice."

A great dread came over Kakashi at that second. Almost like someone was about to pull the rug out from under him.

Anko started, "Kakashi, now – promise you won't get mad."

Instantly he said, "Why!"

"Just promise!"

"OK! What's this problem?"

"Ok. While we were still on the mission and you and Asuma and Pakkun went to examine the dead guys," she paused.

Kakashi said, "With you so far."

Anko continued, "Well, I was sitting with Genma and we were talking and I told him that he was technically dead there for a while, but that I, that WE wouldn't let him die."

"Ahuh."

"Well, while we were sitting there, Genma kinda, sort of, askedmeout."

Asuma thought _ooooohh fuuuuck._

Kakashi's one eye went wide as he yelled, "WHAT?!"

Anko said, "You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

Kakashi went silent, but his visible eye was twitching.

Anko wanted to hold his hand, grab his arm, and reassure him somehow, physically, that he was the only man for her, but they were out in public and no one except Asuma – who happened to be there – knew about them. So she kept walking.

Kakashi finally said, "Well, what did you say?"

Asuma thought _ooooohh sssshiiiiittt._

Anko looked at him and said, "Do you really have to ask?"

Kakashi wanted to know, "Did you tell him about us?"

"No, I just kind of blew him off, but,"

"But what?"

"He did say he might ask me again sometime."

Kakashi grew silent again. Asuma took a step back. Kakashi began to have very vivid thoughts of going back to the hospital and ripping Genma's head right off his shoulders. Or maybe, pulling his arms off and beating him to death with them. He thought _I'll kill him. He's dead. We SAVED his ass, just for him to turn around and ask my girlfriend out! What the fuck!!!_

Kakashi found himself totally possessive of Anko. She was like his favorite toy that he would never share with anyone. Then he realized, Genma didn't know about them, or he would have NEVER in a million years, asked Anko out. That is unless he really did have a death wish.

Anko waited for Kakashi to continue, and she was surprised when he didn't. She looked over at him and gave him a shy smile.

When Anko smiled, Kakashi calmed down a bit. He knew she was his – she loved him – she'd said so. He was so confused, because he'd never really been in this type of situation before. It was then, that he was glad that Asuma had been there with them. He said, "Asuma." Then he looked around to find Asuma a good ways behind him. He said, "Come here, I need to ask you something."

Asuma trotted up and said, "Only if you promise not to hit me."

"Why would I hit you? I'm not mad."

Anko looked at him and said, "You're not?"

"Not any more."

Asuma said, "What do you need to ask me then?"

Kakashi thought for a moment and then said, "How did you handle it?"

Asuma said, "Not following you. Handle what?"

"Other guys have had to ask Kurenai out – how did you handle it?

Asuma said, "Oh, that. Let's see. It's hard when you keep it secret. At first, we didn't tell anyone, or show any type of affection out in the open, so guys did come around."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "But they don't anymore?"

"Not now that everyone kinda figured it out."

"But what did you DO when someone asked her out?"

Asuma laughed and said, "I swore, I trained WAY too hard, I went on extra missions, and I thought long and hard about it. I came to accept that until everyone figured it out, or we made it public knowledge, that guys might ask her out. If they don't know she's taken, you really can't blame them."

Kakashi realized that what Asuma said made sense, but he didn't have to like it.

Anko thought he made sense too. She knew she didn't really want the added attention she'd get if and when it was revealed that she and Konoha's #2 pervert were in fact a couple. But was she willing to live in secret forever?

She looked over at Kakashi who seemed lost deep in his thoughts. She desperately wanted to put her arms around him and just hold him close. She wanted to feel his powerful arms around her in return. But because no one knew yet, she just continued to look at him.

-----

**A/N:** So what the hell are they going to do? Next chapter will tell.

Next up: Reporting in to Tsunade; Kakashi starts his "games," again; and a detour to the park. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi again everybody! Time to report to Tsunade the adventures extermination team 2 experienced. And the fun and games have returned. Enjoy!

-----

They made it to the Hokage's offices and went inside. Things seemed to be winding down for the day, yet some shinobi were still here and there when they went in. They walked right to the Hokage's office where the ever vigilant Shizune was filing the day's papers. Asuma knocked and said, "Shizune. We've completed our mission. Is the 5th in?"

"She's stepped out for a bite to eat, and probably a few drinks. Where's Genma?"

"He's in the hospital. We had a rough time, but he had the worst of it."

Shizune went white. She said, "Is he ok? I mean, he's not dead or anything is he?"

Kakashi said, "He was for a while."

Shizune steadied herself. "But what happened?"

Kakashi looked at Anko and said, "Anko saved him. Because of her, he's alive."

Anko said, "Because of US he's alive. But seriously Shizune, we'll tell you everything, but Tsunade should be here to hear all of it too."

Shizune composed herself and said, "Of course. Tonton! Would you go find Tsunade and tell her that she's needed? That extermination cell two has completed their mission?"

Tonton looked up at Shizune and said, "Wheee." Then she trotted out the door and down the hall to find her mistress.

Anko said, "I'm starving. Shizune, you mind if I go grab a snack?"

"No, go right ahead. You're probably all starving. I'll send for you when Tsunade gets back."

"Thanks." Anko went down the hall, with Kakashi right behind her. She asked him, "You're not using very good ninja skills if you're supposed to be following me, and I'm not supposed to be noticing you."

"Who said I didn't want you to notice me?" He walked past her a little quicker and just like so long ago, he dragged his hand across the bottom of her ass.

She laughed, "Oh, ho ho! So we're going to play this little game again are we?"

Kakashi just smiled at her and said, "Maybe later. I'm kind of hungry too. Need to build up some energy."

Anko just laughed and said seductively, "Yeah, because you're gonna need it."

The two laughed and walked to the lunchroom where they bought a few things from the vending machines. They sat together in the room alone, shamelessly flirting, yet keeping an eye out to make sure no one saw them acting like lovers do.

About ten minutes later, Asuma popped his head in the doorway and said, "Alright you two. Tsunade's back. You ready?" Both shinobi nodded to him and stood up to follow him back to the offices of Konoha's 5th Hokage.

They arrived and quickly walked in. Tsunade did indeed look slightly, "off," but none the worse for wear. She said immediately, "Shizune tells me Genma's in the hospital. Before we get to that, start at the beginning."

Since Kakashi had been voted leader of the mission, he began to tell what happened. He told Tsunade how they traveled with little effort, until they were almost to the designated area. They stopped to re-group and found that a genjutsu was hiding the building that they were looking for. Once they dispelled it, they dispersed in four different directions, the three men in different trees, Anko closer to the ground. He then said how he'd launched an exploding tag at the structure flushing two enemies out from inside it.

Tsunade asked, "What type of ninja were they?"

Kakashi said, "They used earth style."

"I see. What happened to the two ninjas that exited the building?"

Kakashi said, "Anko took care of both of them."

Tsunade said, "Excellent work Anko. I want the details of what you did in your report. Make sure you include them."

Anko said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Kakashi, continue."

Kakashi then said that each of the men were then engaged in battles of their own, each with an additional ninja using earth style jutsus. Anko, on the other hand, had entered the building, and set up explosives inside it. He told Tsunade how he was forced to call on his hounds, who were a great help in rounding up one ninja who had disappeared into the ground.

Tsunade said, "What happened to the ninja who was in the ground?"

Kakashi said, "After Anko set the charges, she came around the building. I didn't see her at first. The hounds flushed out the ninja in the ground, and Anko took him down."

Tsunade looked at Anko through bleary eyes. She said, "Hmm. Continue."

Kakashi then told how Asuma had taken out his opponent, but that in the midst of all that, Genma had disappeared. He said that Anko had noticed a strange shadow on and around a tree branch, and when they went to investigate it, Pakkun confirmed that Genma's scent was on it.

Tsunade said, "What was it?"

"A form of an earth capsule that got more solid the longer the jutsu lasted. We couldn't break through it."

"Then how did you get Genma out of it? Did Anko do that too?"

Anko, feeling a little embarrassed said, "No, Kakashi's big hound, Bull, found the ninja who was performing the jutsu, and bit him. Pretty much crushed him. When he took out that ninja, the jutsu fell apart."

Kakashi said, "Then we pulled apart the outer shell and Asuma pulled Genma out. We brought him to the forest floor and Anko insisted that we perform CPR on him immediately, because he wasn't breathing and didn't have a heart beat."

Tsunade said, "He really was dead then?" Anko nodded. Shizune looked as if she might faint. Tsunade asked, "Who did the breathing." Anko raised her finger.

Then Kakashi told of how he did the compressions to keep Genma's blood flowing. He also told them how Genma had turned pale blue, and Anko figured out he wasn't moving any air because of a possible obstruction. "That's when Asuma thought to sit him up and perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. After two tries, he spit out a chunk of clay like dirt, and Anko started breathing for him again. He pinked up after that. But he still wasn't back yet."

Kakashi then told her how Asuma, Pakkun and even he was convinced that Genma wasn't going to make it back alive. But they continued to work on him, because Anko insisted that they did. He told her that after a few more minutes, Genma slowly came back around, coughed up another chunk of stuff, and then was breathing on his own, though very laboriously.

Kakashi said, "And that was pretty much it. I'll be happy to detail anything else you need Hokage."

Tsunade said, "The building. What happened to the building?"

Kakashi said, "After Genma was back with us, Anko got up, walked toward it, and blew it to bits."

Anko had no idea that she had almost single-handedly completed the entire mission herself. She'd never take all that credit though. She was part of a team, and she was just doing her job. Still, she smiled a little inside, because she was proud of herself and the job she did with her fellow shinobi.

Tsunade said, "Very interesting. Fantastic job all of you. Anko, you really stood out today. It was a good thing you were there."

Anko smiled and said, "Thank you Hokage, but I was just doing my job."

Tsunade said, "OK, I'm going to take a look at Genma and see what Sakura's doing for him. You're all free to go. Have your mission reports on my desk by tomorrow at noon. Have a good night."

Before Anko left, she went over to Shizune and said quietly, "Don't worry about him Shizune. Sakura said he'll be fine. Go see him." She knew that Shizune had a "thing" for Genma, even though from recent developments, Genma must not be returning her feelings. Not yet at least.

Asuma, Kakashi and Anko left the building. Both Anko and Kakashi wanted to go to one of their apartments and rest. Kakashi asked Asuma, "So where you off to?"

Asuma looked at him slyly and said, "You really have to ask?"

Kakashi knew Asuma was going to see Kurenai, but he just wanted to ask anyway. He said, "Never mind. Have fun."

Asuma said, "I fully intend to. Have some fun yourself."

Kakashi looked at Anko and said, "I do believe we will. Anko grinned.

Asuma said, "Hey Anko."

"Yeah?"

"Great job today. I apologize for doubting you."

Anko blushed at first, but then puffed up her chest a bit and said, "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

After a quick wave, Asuma took off in a loping jog in the direction of Kurenai's apartment.

Anko said, "So, where we going?"

"Yours this time."

"But I like your new couch!"

Kakashi looked at her sideways, "Or we could go to the park – there shouldn't be anyone there now, since it's dark. I could think of some fun things to do on swings."

Anko said, "Oh! Sounds like fun indeed. Is that another Icha Icha thing?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "Chapter 5 of Icha Icha Backyard Picnic Romp. Ahh. A classic."

Anko contemplated his offer. Her body was sore, she was bone tired and in need of some real food. She thought, _hot bath, food and then sex. OR, sex, hot bath, food and MORE sex._ She knew which she was going to choose. She said, "Swings huh?"

"Or the slide if you prefer."

Anko tried to think of how they could use a slide, then she looked at him and said, "Race ya!" and she took off running toward the public playground.

Kakashi yelled, "Hey, wait for me!" Then he gave chase, thanking his lucky stars that he found and fell for the only woman who was truly perfect for him.

After scouting out the playground and being sure no one was within ear shot, Anko and Kakashi invented new and interesting ways to use swings. They decided they needed to get one in one of their apartments eventually. A little later, Anko found out exactly how they could "use" a slide during their love play. She silently praised the Icha Icha series and the fact that her boyfriend was so addicted to it and her as well.

-----

**A/N:** Icha Icha Backyard Picnic Romp. There will be MORE titles in the future.

Next up: Anko gets brave and wants to "try something," on a walk home, and later, she finds a note under her door. Plus, we'll have a guest appearance! See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hello there! Welcome to chapter 11! Only 3 more after this one and then Public will be complete. This time, Anko wants to "try something" that she's a little nervous of, and she's afraid that Kakashi might freak out if she does it. AND they are going to try and talk through the whole problem they're having with members of the opposite sex possibly being interested in them. Also, a guest shall grace us with their presence today. So, let's get started. Enjoy!

-----

Some time during their public antics, after being interrupted by what seemed to be a possum, they decided it was time to go back to Anko's apartment. After "re-assembling" they began to walk to her place. Anko said, "I want to try something."

Kakashi said, "We just tried a lot of things."

"I know, but I want to try something different."

"Does it involve me?"

"Of course."

"Is it painful, because I don't like painful – much."

"Huh? Oh. No, it's not painful."

"Uhm. Ok. What is it?"

"This." She walked closer to him and linker her right arm with his left. He tensed slightly, and was totally shocked at her move to walk arm in arm with him, in public. She was the one who had wanted everything kept absolutely secret. She was the one who freaked out when he just walked beside her to work earlier. Now she was being publicly "more than friendly" with him! But it was pretty late. And it was dark. And there wasn't anybody around.

Anko asked him as she leaned into him a little bit, "Is this weird? Does it make you nervous? Do you mind that I want to hold on to you while we walk back to my apartment?"

"It's fine actually. Kind of nice. Walking arm in arm in public with my girlfriend."

Anko said, "Good. That girlfriend part still sounds a bit weird. But I guess I'm getting used to it."

Kakashi put his right hand on her linked arm and said, "Good, because you don't have a choice."

They were quiet a minute, just trying to adjust to this new public act they were committing right there in public. Finally Anko said, "I have a question."

"Hm?"

"If Gai appeared suddenly in front of us right this second, what would you do? Now, mind you, there are no wrong answers here, I'm just curious."

Kakashi thought, "I'd jump in front of you to shield you from him trying to spread his "youthfulness" all over you."

"So you're saying you'd assume a suitable distance from me so Gai would be none the wiser?"

"Well isn't that want you want?"

"Well yeah. I think."

"What?"

Anko sighed. "I've been thinking about what Asuma said. About how until people figure out about "us," that you can't kill guys for asking me out and stuff."

"Are you saying that you want to go public? As in PUBLIC public?"

"I don't know. It may solve some problems, but I certainly won't look forward to all the extra attention."

"Yeah that would be, as Shikamaru says, troublesome."

Anko said, "Troublesome. Yeah."

Somewhere in Anko's mind and heart, she wanted to go public with their relationship. She loved their "stealth dating." Loved it! But it limited them so much at times. They couldn't go places together during the day for fear of being found out. And forget any hand holding, quick kisses, or even the arm in arm walking that they were currently doing.

Kakashi suddenly said, "But if it would make you happy,"

Anko turned to him expectantly, but she saw a look on his face that resembled a mixture of fear and uncertainty, so she said, "Don't be silly. I love what we have. And we'll just deal with any other men,"

"or women."

"or women? Ok, or women, who don't know and ask either one of us out."

Kakashi thought _yeah, there still is that awkward other people thing. Hmmm._

They walked quietly to Anko's apartment, trying not to attract any undue attention to themselves. Kakashi said, "Well, we didn't get noticed the whole way back. Tell you what, I'll be right back. Going to run back to my place for some clothes." He pulled down his mask slightly and gave her a quick kiss. He flipped it back up again and turned to go.

Anko said as he walked away, "Shall I draw you a bath?"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and shivered. He thought _hot bath and Anko – no wonder I love her._ He called back, "Yes please. I'll be right back." Then he practically ran down the hall and then down the stairs to his apartment.

Anko happily went into her apartment, kicked her boots off, and tossed her jacket aside. She stretched and felt her back and neck pop in a few places. Then she rummaged through some leftovers in her fridge and decided to heat up some leftover noodles and shrimp. As her quick meal was heating she went to the bathroom and began to fill her tub, thinking _this has been the best day I've had in a really long time._

Kakashi ran into his apartment, happily humming as he tore through the place. He hummed and talked to himself as he went, "Clean underwear, check. Socks in case I need them, check. Comfortable pajamas to sleep in _afterward_, oh yeah check! And some energy bars, because I need them to keep up with my girlfriend, God that still sounds weird – check!"

Kakashi folded his pajamas quickly and neatly, and then tucked his underwear and socks in between the top and the bottoms. He put the energy bars on top and picked up his bundle. Then, humming to himself he went to the door. He flung it open only to be stopped immediately.

"OH! Hey Kakashi-Sensei. Where are you going?"

Kakashi's happy mood left him immediately as Naruto stared at him, waiting for his answer. Kakashi said, "Naruto what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I wanted to check to see if the ramen shop was still open. I had a sudden craving for a late night snack and I was out of instant stuff at home. But it was closed. So I was going back home and Granny Tsunade stopped me and asked me to push this under Anko's door immediately. Do you know where she lives? She's supposed to be in this apartment building somewhere, but I think I'm on the wrong floor."

_Oh wonderful,_ Kakashi thought._ This is just fucking perfect. Why does he have to show up NOW! GO AWAY NARUTO! Fuck, so what do I tell him?_

While Kakashi was thinking of what to say next, Naruto asked, "Hey. Where are you going with your pajamas? Going on a sleepover? Or . . . Kakashi-Sensei! You PERV!"

_Kill me now. Please, just kill me now._

Naruto continued, "So, tell me, freak-show-perv, do you know where Anko lives, because I want to go back to bed, but I can't until I deliver this message."

Kakashi said, "Naruto, if you'd like, I could deliver it to her. The person I'm going to see soon lives not far from her apartment," he thought _in fact she lives IN her apartment, but that's none of your business._

Naruto grinned, "Sure Kakashi-Sensei. You'd save me the trip. Here ya go." He handed a small folded note to Kakashi.

Kakashi said, "I'll make sure it gets under her door, on my way. Have a good night Naruto." _NOW GET OUTTA HERE!_

"Yeah, you too Kakashi-Sensei. Have a GREAT night."

"Ok Naruto, see you tomorrow!" Kakashi was SCREAMING in his mind almost willing Naruto to _LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE!_

Naruto got the hint and turned and left, but not before giving his former Sensei a thumbs-up, then a wave, then he was gone.

Kakashi waited a full 60 seconds before he left his doorway and ran to Anko's apartment. Just to make sure Naruto wasn't following him or coming back for any reason.

Anko stopped the bath water and wondered where Kakashi was. _He should be back by now. What's taking him?_ She had finished her mini-meal, and was waiting for her boyfriend to get back to her apartment. _Come on Kakashi! We've got to get to bed soon because we have to give Tsunade our reports by noon! COME ON ALREADY!_

Anko walked toward her front door. She was about to peek out the peep hole, when a note was tucked under her door. Immediately she thought _Stealth date? Now? Excellent! Wait. NO! It's late – I need sleep. What is that?_ Then she heard a knock. She looked out and saw Kakashi looking back at her. She opened the door and said, "What's this?"

He said, "I don't know. Naruto gave it to me. That's why I'm late."

Knowing that he was famous for being late, Anko said, "Likely excuse."

"It's the truth. I promised him I'd tuck it under your door."

"Oh my God. Did he figure out you were coming here? Did he figure out about us?"

Kakashi looked at Anko and said, "We're talking about Naruto here."

"Oh yeah. He knows nothing."

"Right. Anyway, he said Tsunade gave this to him to give to you. What is it?"

"Let's see." She unfolded the note and found the following note in the Hokage's scrawl:

"_Anko. Please meet me first thing in the morning at the bulletin board." -Tsunade_

"Huh," Anko said. "She wants me to meet her at the bulletin board first thing in the morning.

"I wonder what that's about."

"I don't know, but I hope I didn't do something wrong. That woman's scary."

Kakashi said, "Sounds important. Maybe I should go back home and get some work clothes. Looks like we're going in early."

"You mean you're going to walk me to work again?"

"I kind of like the whole being out in public thing."

"You know,"

"Hm?"

"If we go public, I mean REALLY public, there's no going back. Our privacy will be gone. Everyone will know probably within minutes, that you and I are, an item as they say. There would be a lot of questions, a ton of attention, lots of – people – getting in our business, for a while at least until the novelty dies down. Do you want to risk that?"

Kakashi thought a minute, and then said, "That is a lot to think about isn't it." He thought _if people find out, every time I go near her, or talk to her, or even look at her, everyone will know. There would be a lot of unwanted attention, but then again, the random guys asking her out would stop. I don't know what I want._ Kakashi said, "Let me run back to my place and get some work clothes. I'll be right back."

-----

**A/N:** So! The dilema is out there. Which way will they turn? Do they or don't they? And why does Tsunade want to see Anko first thing? You'll see!

Next up: Kakashi gets back to Anko's apartment, and her bathtub. Rub a dub dub . . . See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hi again. We're getting close to the end of this one! But in the meantime, bathtime anybody? It won't get too naughty, but it will be quite, let's see . . . sensual. Let's go. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi ran out the door and was back at his place in seconds. He grabbed a work uniform, and turned to run back out his door. Before he re-opened his door to leave, he noticed a small note that had been tucked under his door. _What's this?_ He bent to pick it up and opened it. It read: "_Kakashi, be at the bulletin board first thing in the morning." - Tsunade_

Kakashi took the note and ran back to Anko's, hoping not to run into anyone else on his way back. He walked into her apartment and immediately said to Anko, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a note too. Bulletin board in the morning, same as you."

"What is this all about?"

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow. For now, bath before bed?"

Anko smiled at him and said, "Sure. After you."

"Oh no, ladies first." He walked to the hall and bowed deeply in front of the bathroom door, sweeping his arm in an arc toward it. Anko bowed slightly then walked to the door and turned to go in. Kakashi gave her the slightest pinch on the bottom and followed her inside.

Anko said, "It's late and we've already had plenty of fun tonight. Bath and bed – for now."

"Fine with me. I am a bit tired. We should sleep soon, seeing as we have to be in so early."

Anko thought _he really is going to walk me to work tomorrow. Everybody will see us together again! Is this what he wants? I don't think it's such a good idea. But in a strange way, it's appealing, and it would solve the problem of the opposite sex trying to ask either of us out. I'm confused! But if it'd make him happy, I'd do it. Compromise. I can compromise our privacy for the ability to go on normal dates with him. Even though stealth dating is so much fun. I don't know what to do!_

Kakashi pulled off his headband, mask and kicked off his boots all at the same time. Anko started to take her work clothes off. Both were watching each other, never breaking eye contact. Pants were opened, and stepped out of. A skirt was wriggled out of and thrown in a hamper. Shirts were raised and discarded. Anko stood waiting to see what Kakashi wanted to do about her undergarments.

Kakashi walked to her in just his underwear, and said, "You wanna take those off," pointing to her bra and underwear.

She said, "I thought that was your job?"

He said, "It is, but I rather like those underwear. I'll leave the ripping of those to another occasion."

"Fine by me." She reached around, unhooked her bra and let it drop. Then she put her thumbs in her underwear, the ridiculously cute lavender ones with the little hearts, and shinnied her way out of them. She said, "Your turn."

Kakashi hooked his thumbs in his boxer briefs and down they went. He motioned to the tub, he said, "After you." He held out his hand, which Anko accepted, as she stepped into the wondrous warm water. Kakashi walked to the front of the tub, and pressed the button to let some water out. When Anko looked at him curiously, he said, "With both of us in there, we'll displace too much water."

She said, "But I thought we were having a bath, then bed? Are we going for, what, round four now?"

He said, "Even though I'd be happy to, not this time. Just bath and bed – together on both parts."

"Oh. I get it. Then, please, come in."

Anko moved her legs to one side, and Kakashi stepped into the tub. He sunk into it carefully, sliding his legs to the opposite side of Anko. They almost fit completely into the tub together, but it was a bit cramped. Not that either of them minded one bit.

Anko handed Kakashi a poufy scrubby thing, and some body wash. Then she took one for herself. She squeezed some different body wash on her scrubber, and then waited as he did the same. Anko said, "So, do I wash me, or you?"

"Me."

"Good. Come closer." Kakashi scooted a little bit closer, holding onto the sides of the tub. Anko took one of his arms and ran the scrubber up and down his arm, underneath and all around. She kissed his fingers after she rinsed the soap off. Then she reached under the water and washed the tops of his legs, lingering slightly over his already sleeping penis that had had quite a workout that day. She pushed the sponge up his stomach, and finally, breaking the surface of the water, she washed circles over his chest, working her way to his shoulders, his neck, and finally down his other arm. She said, "Turn around."

Kakashi stood up, and turned his back toward her. Anko spread her legs, so he could sit between them. He got back into the water, and leaned forward a bit, as Anko scrubbed his back, starting below the water and working her way up to his neck again. She said, "Hair next." Kakashi leaned forward a little and she poured the water over his head. She soaped his hair, making him groan slightly. Then she pulled him back toward her, until his head was resting between her breasts. He took a moment to look up at her, while she smiled down at his upturned face. She poured water carefully over his forehead and pushed the water back toward the top of his head, where it met her breasts, and flowed over and around them. When she was satisfied that most of the shampoo was gone, she said, "Sit up."

He said lowly, "Don't want to. I could stay here forever."

"Do it anyway." He complied without another word. Anko then continued to rinse his hair, until it was squeaky clean. Kakashi leaned back against Anko again, resting his head again against her chest. Anko couldn't resist and ran her fingers through his clean wet hair, from his forehead to the back of his head. Kakashi's eyes closed as he thought _this has been just about the best day ever. Tough, but the best._

Anko said, "Don't get too comfortable, I need to bathe before we get to bed."

Kakashi sat up and said, "Ok. Where'd I put that scrubby thing?" Anko handed it to him – it was floating in the tub – he'd dropped it some time during the hair washing part she figured.

Anko said, "If you're going to wash me, do it quickly, I'm about to fall asleep."

"Sure." Kakashi didn't waste much time, but gently and efficiently began to wash Anko's tired body. He washed her hair, and tried not to spend too much time on her sensitive parts, because he could see how tired she was. Lovemaking could happen anytime – it had happened already that day. He could wait until tomorrow because he was quite satisfied for now.

After cleaning Anko up, Kakashi stood up, and pressed the button on the tub to let the water out. He stepped out and then offered his hand to help Anko out. She stepped out and he wrapped them both in a large towel. He began drying her back, while he pressed the front of her against the front of him. She said, "Ooh, is this another of your Icha Icha tactics?"

"Ahuh. Icha Icha Bathroom Bonanza. Not a favorite, but I could liked this part a lot."

"Oh. Me too. But don't keep it up too long, or we'll both be up WAY too late."

"Ok. Finish off, and get dressed. Time to get to bed."

Both shinobi dried off, dried their hair, put on pajamas and went immediately to bed. Kakashi folded his girlfriend in his arms and held her closely. He said, "I set the alarm for early tomorrow."

"Ok." Anko didn't care much about anything right then. Her boyfriend had his arms wrapped securely around her and she was quickly racing off to sleep.

Kakashi said, "Before you go to sleep, I wanted to tell you something,"

"Hm?"

"You were really incredible today. In so many ways. I'm really proud of you."

Anko was touched. This was a HUGE compliment coming from Kakashi. And she knew he wasn't saying these things just because he was exhausted and sexually satisfied. He only said things like that when he meant them. Then she was absolutely certain that he mean what he said, because he ended their conversation with, "I love you, Anko."

Anko said, before she drifted off, "Thanks. And I love you too."

Then Kakashi kissed her twice on top of her head.

"What was that for?"

He said as he pulled her closer, "I owed you those from yesterday."

One of the rare moments of shared sentiment capped off their day perfectly. Sleep came quickly to Konoha's newest couple. Very satisfying deep dreamless sleep.

-----

**A/N:** Now all you hopeless romantics (much like myself) should have enjoyed that a bit. I hope you did, because I liked writing it. Review please!

Next up: What Tsunade whats with both of them at the bulletin board. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hi everybody. Only 2 chapters left! Now, let's get right to it. What the heck does Tsunade want? Time to find out. Enjoy!

-----

Anko suddenly heard the radio. It was 6:15AM. She thought _it can't be time to wake up yet! I just went to bed a few minutes ago. NO! Make it stop._ Then she felt something warm yet light on her shoulder. Without opening her eyes, she knew it was her lover's breath. This was confirmed by his guttural grunt. "MMhm. You awake?"

She grunted back, "No. Why do you ask?"

Kakashi rolled on his back and threw his arms over his head. He said, "We have a date with Tsunade first thing this morning."

"Oh yeah that's right. I seriously hope I didn't do something wrong."

"Well if you did, I did too. We both got notes remember?"

Anko flipped over on her stomach and looked at Kakashi. She said, "What if she found out about us and wants us to stop."

"She can't dictate who we see. Even if she didn't like it, she couldn't stop it. She may not want to send us out on missions together, but she can't choose who we decide to sleep with."

"You're right. I guess we go find out what she wants."

"OK, let's go."

Both shinobi got up, performed their morning ablutions, and ate a quick breakfast. When they were about to leave, Kakashi asked, "Are you always on time for everything? You're going to ruin my reputation."

"Pretty much. It's up to you if your reputation gets ruined or not. You could have stayed in bed and come in later."

"And risk the wrath of Tsunade. No thank you."

"I thought so. And it's you who insists on walking me to work. You could wait and come in later."

"I have to protect you from cretins, like Genma and Gai."

"You have an answer for everything don't you."

"Probably."

They walked out the door in the early morning hours, destined for work and the dreaded meeting with Tsunade at the bulletin board inside the entrance hallway.

Anko and Kakashi walked together, not touching, but in step with each other, Kakashi with his hands in his pockets. They spoke softly as they made their way to work. Anko had a thought, "There are not too many people around this early. I have the urge to wrap my arm in yours again."

"Yeah, that'd be fine, but then it'd be just our luck to run into Kurenai, Asshola and Genma again, then it'd be all over."

"True. So you're against it?"

"Anko, listen. Do you want the public in our lives? Because I'd do it if you want me to."

Anko thought _I think I do want to._ She said, "I'm not sure really. But I'll tell you this much. I'll let you decide. You've always been a private person, and I'm flattered that you've even let me get this close to you. I don't mind keeping our private life private if that's the way you want it. I'm perfectly happy right now the way things are. So I'll leave it up to you. This is your decision to make."

"Wow. You've just put a pretty heavy burden on me."

"I don't think so. Whatever you feel in your heart, is fine with me. Private or public, I can live happily with either."

"You're too good for me."

"Yeah, I know. But you're stuck with me now."

"Good."

Both shinobi smiled privately as they approached the doors to the academy.

Even this early in the morning, it was not unusual for the academy to be teaming with activity. But this time, there was no one around. Not a soul. Not a single shinobi was waiting outside the doors like they usually were. No students were milling around, nothing. Kakashi said, "This is weird. I wonder what's up."

Anko said, "I don't like the looks of this. It's like the place is deserted. What happened?"

"Or is about to happen. Let me go in first." Kakashi went up the steps and walked in the door. As Anko watched him walk in, he disappeared and the door closed behind him. She though _he didn't even wait for me! What the fuck is going on here? He practically shut the door in my face! I'll get him for that one. No need to be rude Hatake!_

Anko stormed up the stairs a bit miffed at Kakashi just leaving her there on the steps. What she didn't realize was that as soon as Kakashi opened the door and started to look inside, Asuma had physically grabbed him and dragged him inside the door, shutting it behind him.

Anko grabbed the door handle and threw it back violently. She knew she and Kakashi were to meet Tsunade at the bulletin board inside the door first thing that morning. What she wasn't prepared for was the sight she beheld. EVERYBODY was inside the entry way around the bulletin board with Tsunade, and they seemed to be waiting for her. Kakashi's former students were there, Asuma's, and various other chunin and jonin were all on hand inside the door. Kakashi was standing next to Asuma and Shizune by the bulletin board. Tsunade was there too, and they were all looking right at her. Everyone seemed to be smiling.

She stepped inside, reluctantly and said, "Uhm, what's going on here?"

Tsunade said, "Anko, I've assembled everyone here today and already briefed them on what you and extermination team two accomplished yesterday."

Anko was in shock. This gathering was for HER! She looked around at all the faces, young and old; they were all there for her! Then she saw Genma because he gave her a slight wave. _I'm glad he's better. He sure looks better than yesterday. I just hope he doesn't ask me out again – Kakashi'll kill him._

Tsunade continued, "Because of your achievements yesterday, and for not allowing the team to give up on Genma when he was actually dead, I'd like to present you with this formal award." Tsunade handed her a scroll that she opened and read. "It's a meritorious conduct commendation for getting the job done, and not giving up on a teammate as well. Great job Anko. You did really well yesterday. We're all very proud of you." A few voices in the group yelled, "Speech, speech!"

Anko said as she looked up from the scroll and around at her peers, "I don't know what to say. Thank you Tsunade, but I was only doing my job. Any of you would have done the same as I did."

Tsunade said, "I'd like to believe that Anko. You actually did it, and for that, we are all grateful." The entire group broke into applause.

Anko was stricken speechless. She looked at Kakashi and smiled at him.

Kakashi looked back at his girlfriend and felt something so strange. Something he'd never felt before. Sure he loved her, he loved her more than anything, but this was something different than love. It was admiration, and a sense of sharing in her glory. He knew it was all about her, but there was part of him in there somewhere too. Then he realized that he was proud of her, in a way that he'd never been before. Sure he'd told her the night before that he was, and he'd meant it, but this was much much bigger. He'd never had children, but this was the kind of pride he knew his father had had for him when he was still alive. This was that same kind of closeness.

As everyone applauded, Kakashi made a decision.

-----

**A/N:** Guess what happens next! I bet you all know, I just wanted to push it out one more day.

Next up: The decision. See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hi everyone! So sorry for the delay - internet was OUT! Just came back on. Anyway, here's your finale. Since you had to wait, there's a little bonus added. About 4 paragraphs that weren't in the original finale - a little Genma/Shizune intro that people were asking for. Enjoy!

-----

Anko was almost embarrassed by the attention she was getting. She wanted to retreat and read her scroll again where it was quiet, and take Kakashi with her so he read it too. Kakashi. He was still looking at her.

Kakashi looked back at his girlfriend with pride. His heart swelled to bursting. So he took a deep breath, let out a huge sigh, and made his move. He walked away from Asuma, walked past Tsunade and walked right up to Anko. Everyone was still applauding, and Kakashi said to Anko over the noise, "I've made a decision."

Anko knew immediately what he was talking about. She got extremely nervous and asked him quickly, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Before Kakashi could think about it anymore, he nodded and walked forward to her and hugged her tightly to him. And the funny thing was, he knew it was the right thing to do, because it felt right.

Anko melted into him and thought, _Oh my God. Here we go._ But she felt absolutely fine with it too.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you. I don't care who knows about us, or what they say. I just want to be able to do this, whenever I want to."

Anko said, "You know there's no going back now."

Kakashi said, "Good." Then he released her and gave her a masked kiss on the lips in front of everyone. The applause died off quickly then.

Most of the people in the gathered group just stared. Kakashi had just hugged, and then KISSED Anko right there in front of everyone. Asuma and Kurenai just smiled quietly to themselves. Sakura had little hearts floating out of her eyes.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought _Kakashi and Anko? If I would have known they were a couple I'd never have sent them out together! Maybe that was what Asuma was trying to tell me yesterday._ She glanced over at Asuma, and from his knowing smile, she realized that was exactly what he had been trying to say. She announced, "Congratulations Anko. Everyone else, let's get to work."

Kakashi released Anko and then offered his arm to her. She linked arms with him and they walked down the hall together, looking for a quiet place to go so they could look at her scroll together.

The crowd was mumbling, watching Kakashi and Anko leave. Tsunade turned to Asuma and said, "You knew about them didn't you."

"That's what I tried to tell you yesterday without actually telling you." Then he looked at his friends as they were leaving, and said loud enough for "certain" people to hear, "They've been dating secretly for about a month now."

A "certain" person, Genma, heard every word Asuma said. His eyes slowly opened in absolute terror. He looked on in fear at the couple leaving the group and thought _they've been secretly dating, FOR A MONTH! Oh my fucking God, I'm SO lucky to be alive! Kakashi would have KILLED me a second time for asking out his girlfriend! Cripes, he may kill me yet! I'd better get outta here._ He tried to beat a hasty retreat, but ran smack into Shizune.

Genma said, "I'm sorry Shizune," as he looked over his shoulder to keep tabs on Kakashi, "I wasn't looking where I was going." He coughed a few times.

Shizune didn't mind that he had collided with her at all. When Genma turned back to her, she said, "No problem at all Genma. Your cough still doesn't sound very good. Why don't you come back to the hospital with me and I'll give you another treatment." She tucked her arm in Genma's and started leading him to the exit.

Genma looked at her, smiled a little, coughed again and said, "That's not a bad idea Shizune. Thanks," and he gave one last look over his shoulder to make sure Kakashi wasn't standing behind him with a kunai pointed at his head.

Naruto stood there, shook his head a few times, and watched his former sensei, walk away arm in arm with the lady he was supposed to deliver a note to the night before. Then he realized what was going on and shouted, "HEY! KAKASHI-SENSEI! SO THAT'S WHO YOU WERE GOING TO SEE LAST NIGHT WITH YOUR PAJAMAS AND THE ENERGY BARS!"

Everyone froze, knowing that Naruto was more than likely about to be killed. But Kakashi and Anko just kept walking. They gave everyone a quick wave, and then walked together in public, to find a quiet room to look at her scroll together.

-----

**A/N:** All done! I hope you liked this one as much as I liked writing it. It was so much fun! Anyway, so many thanks to all of you. The 8th is coming! No title yet, but I will update my profile daily to post my progress on it, and when I plan to start posting it. Again, THANKS EVERYONE, and if you would please, review!


End file.
